Tortured Love
by Sousukes-Girl
Summary: Rated for some language & adult themes, sorry No lemon. Kaname is captured and tortured because of Sousukes past. During her recovery, will they admit their feelings to each other before it's too late? Will Mao and Weber help or hinder the situation? -
1. 1

**A/N: **This is only my second ever fanfic, so enjoy and be nice!! Thank you so much Morrigan Fey!! You officially go on my "You Rock" list!!!

_Updated: 9/20/07; I just had to change a scene that was brought to my attention by my husband. It seemed much more Sousuke-ish._

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned these characters and this series, but alas, I do not. I love them though! Does that count for anything??**

* * *

"SOUSUKE!!!" 

He tried to duck, but wasn't in time to avoid that fan. He was never in time to miss that ever so painful _thwack_ upside his head.

"Ouch Ms. Chidori, that really hurt this time." Sousuke found himself face first on the hard packed soil outside of the girls locker room.

"And just _what_ do you think you are doing outside the girls locker room you military maniac??" There was a vein on the side of the blue haired girls head that was pounding in sync with Sousuke's heartbeat.

"It is not a problem, Ms. Chidori. I was merely-"

"You know what, _Mr_. Sagara… just forget it. I'm going home now." Chidori interrupted his less than adequate explanation for his behavior. With her head down and a defeatist set to her shoulders, she walked back into the locker room from wince she just came.

_I wonder what's wrong with Ms. Chidori_, thought the young man with a cross shaped scar on the left side of his jaw. I better follow her home again today to make sure she really is in satisfactory condition. It wouldn't do for her to be upset if a terrorist were to attack. If she were up to her normal standards, Sousuke was sure she could probably take care of her self, but not if her fighting spirit was gone. That spirit was what got a soldier out of many a dire situation.

* * *

Just a few short hours later, Kaname found herself being followed. She doesn't find this to be outside the ordinary realm of her existence. _Not with that moody military…erg…I'm not going to think about him! It only angers me even more!_ She thought he was doing better after the Hong Kong incident. From what she had heard, he stood up to MITHRIL and told them how he wanted to live from here on out. Going to school, like a normal teen. He wanted to protect her, of his own free will. Piloting the Arbolest only when needed. So, why the sudden reversion back to what he had been when he first arrived? He had even blown up some more shoe lockers for crying out loud! 

In a thought-induced daze, Kaname walked to the train station and found her way to the car that would take her to her stop. Without looking around at her overly familiar surroundings, she stepped onto the train and took a seat in her usual spot. She uncharacteristically looked down at her feet the entire ride to her station. She was never this down. The last time had been in the hallway the first day back at school after Hong Kong, when she was crying on Sousuke's shoulder. That was months ago. _ So what's my deal? Never mind, when I get home I'm going to make a nice big dinner! _She smiled at the thought and looked up, only to stare at what she saw.

* * *

Sousuke was stuck at school. It would seem they didn't like the scene he had caused at the locker room earlier today. How was he to know that they were changing clothes in there? It's not like there was a sign or anything to announce such an activity. He was upset that Ms. Chidori did not wait for him to walk her home. It made the brunette nervous to not know where she was and how she was doing. What if someone tried to mug her or even worse, what if someone found out she was _Whispered_? He wouldn't be able to protect her. He should get her a new bracelet and earring set. With the tracking device and the mini flash bangs, she would have a fighting chance and he would be able to find her. He would look into that again. 

Sighing, Sousuke dumped the last of the trash into the trashcan and dusted off his hands on his black uniform pants. Feeling the weight of his Glock 17 in the back waistband of his pants and the extra clips in his pocket, he felt a little bit better. He would just have to make an excuse to visit Ms. Chidori on his way home. Maybe he could have a question on his Classical Japanese homework. That would work.

* * *

Something was wrong. There was someone in his apartment. It wasn't obvious, but with the years of training and practical experience of a soldier, Sousuke knew that he wasn't alone. Instantly pulling out his gun, he backs against the wall next to his front door. Taking his key in his hand he quickly places it in the hole and unlocks the door. Barging into his own apartment, gun in front, business end pointed at the head of…_Kurz_? 

"Hey there buddy! Long time no see. So, are you gonna stand there with a gun pointed at my head and a dumb look on your face, or are you gonna say hello to your comrade and superior officer?" Weber had a typical smirk on his face. His bright blue eyes were wide with amusement.

"What? Why are you both here?" Sousuke put the safety back on and put his gun away.

"Well, we were given an opportunity to either take over your post for a week, thus giving you a nice and much needed vacation, or go on some stupid Intel mission in Serbia. Needless to say, we wanted to see how our ever clueless comrade was doing in his mission." Mao walked out of the kitchen with a beer in each hand. Throwing one to Kurz, she popped the top on hers and took a long gulp.

"To be honest, I was on my way to Ms. Chidori's when I forgot that I left the coffee pot on. I thought I would turn it off and then head over to her place. I didn't walk her home this afternoon and I wanted to make sure she arrived safely." As he was talking he walked towards his kitchen only to hear Mao say, "I already turned it off."

"I was just hooking up the sound system to her apartment when you so rudely burst in and pulled a gun on me. Well, there we go. All ready for surveillance!" Kurz looked rather proud of himself as he downed his beer.

"I guess you won't _need_ to go over there after all, huh Sousuke?" Melissa smiled with an evil look in her eyes.

"What? I-no…well, I was-No Ma'am!" Sousuke saluted his superior officer with sweat dripping down his face.

"That just means that you'll _need_ a new reason to go over there now, right?" Why did that question make Sousuke feel like a terrorist was toying with a soldier?

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, I do not understand! Please explain!" He felt like he was in over his head.

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just, now that you can tell from your apartment that she is there and safe, you don't have a ready excuse for going over there to play the 'knight in shining armor.' So, maybe we can give you a reason to go over there." Mao and Kurz exchanged a knowing look.

Sousuke took a deep breath and stated, "I've already come up with a reason to go over there. I was going to ask for help with my Classical Japanese homework. I was hoping to see if she was okay as well, since earlier she seemed rather down and unlike herself.

Melissa's jaw hit the floor about the same time that Kurz fell out of his chair. Nothing was said for quite a long time. They both were just looking at their friend and fellow soldier like he had grown a third eye and he was calmly looking between the two of them waiting for an explanation to their odd behavior.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something I should not have? Is that an unacceptable reason for visiting a friend?" Sousuke was genuinely concerned. The longer they were silent, the more uncomfortable the young soldier became. He began to doubt his own reasons and excuse for going over there in the first place. He was also becoming more and more aware of how late it was getting. He was still unsure as to her safety after all.

"No, it's actually a very good reason. It's just that neither of us expected you to be able to come up with a normal reason for going to see her. Not to mention that you wanted to know if she was okay emotionally. Usually you are more concerned with battle readiness and physical health. We weren't sure if you knew about emotions, at least coming from the female non-militant type. I'm proud of you Sousuke." Mao had finally picked her jaw up off of the floor and smiled at her subordinate.

"Way ta' go Sousuke! I knew you liked her!" Kurz grinned, getting up from his position on the floor.

"Well, there is no way she would be able to defend herself if her fighting spirits were flagging. You two should know how important it is to be mentally and physically prepared for a battle or fight." Sousuke smiled as Kurz fell off the chair a second time.

* * *

She had never been this mad in her life and that included all the stupid crap that Sousuke had pulled! _How dare this, this…_she couldn't think of a word bad or evil enough to describe the man in front of her. _I can't believe it. The first time that I go home by myself, this happens! _Kaname had been stupid to not pay attention. She knew that Sousuke was told to clean up the gym after school. She should have known that it couldn't have been Sousuke watching and following her.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter. But I hope it won't be to long in coming!! 

**Please R&R.** Reviews are the nectar that wannabe authors live off of! Or something like that! Oh, the drama.


	2. 2

**A/N:** Here is chapter two. If you like it, or don't like it, please review and let me know why! It only helps to make one a better writer. Thanks again to my beta reader! You are awesome!! Your help is greatly appreciated! Shout out to Animeboy-12, thanks for your support!!

_Additional a/n: Updated 9/13/07 with some changes in grammar and the medical aspect! Thanks again, Mf!! _

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned these characters and this series, but alas, I do not. I love them though! Does that count for anything??**

* * *

Kaname was tied to her own dining room chair. She didn't know how long she had been fastened to this _infernal_ piece of furniture in her _own_ home, but she was and she tried to be angry again. She tried to be angry at herself, angry at this monster that had been abusing her, even at Sousuke for not insisting that she wait for him to walk her home. She couldn't be anything else but in pain. Pain like she had never known. Throughout all of her sports career she had never dislocated anything let alone broken a bone. Now she had a fractured right shoulder and if she wasn't mistaken, her right wrist was broken as well. All she knew was that she could not and would not ever tell this bastard where Sousuke was. _How did he find _me_ and not you, Sousuke? Where are you?_ Her mind repeated that same train of thought like a scratched vinyl record plays the same glitch repetitively. _No, focus on what you _want _him to know and not on what you _don't _want to say._

"I'm going to ask you again, Princess. Where is Kashim?" There was a feral look to his eye. _He's getting crazier by the minute_, the badly bruised teen thought.

"I've already told you. The last time I saw him was at the soba place by school. That was yesterday." She spat at her captor.

She expected a blow to the stomach again, or maybe even her face, but she didn't expect to see a four-inch blade in his hand. _"Where did that come from?"_ Was her first panicked thought, followed closely by, _"Shit this is going to hurt!"_

"Listen girly, I don't want to have to do this to you, but don't think I won't use it on your precious body to get the answers I desire! Do you know what it feels like to be cut by a knife? Well, I do and it's all because of your little friend Kashim! Now, where is he?" He was just inches from her face. The spit from his outburst landed on her cheek. The blue-haired teen flinched disgustedly.

"Sir? May I ask what you want with Sou-er Kashim? Because I've already told you that the last time I saw him was yesterday! What else do you want from me?! I have no idea where he lives and I didn't see him today on my way home! _Please_, just leave me alone and I won't even tell anyone about this." She worried her bottom lip a bit as she told her half-truths. She hoped he didn't notice how unsure she was.

He managed to get even closer to her, placing the tip of the knife firmly at the base of her left collarbone. To her credit Kaname only flinched as the blood started soaking into her school uniform. When she didn't even make a sound, her tormentor began to pull the blade downwards at a slow and utterly painful pace. Pain radiated following the bloody trail of the knife.

"You _will_ tell me everything you know about Kashim. You will tell me where he lives. You will tell me whom he associates with. You will tell me whom he now works for. You. Will. Tell. Me. Everything. Do you understand?" He never let up the pressure on the knife as he spoke. If anything, the pressure increased.

Kaname couldn't take it anymore; she let out a pitiful cry. Tears streamed down her face. She had to think fast, _how had she let this happen?_ She was sure Sousuke would come over here to check on her like he always did when he didn't walk her home_. What time was it? Would he be coming? Had he been called away on a mission and left her again, this time at the hands of a merciless torturer?_ Kaname bit the inside of her cheek until she could focus her anger. She was getting pissed!

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD! I've already told you all that I know! I don't know why the son of a bitch follows me. We aren't friends, we aren't dating, and we only go to the same school! The last time I saw him was _yesterday_ at the soba joint! Now untie me!" It would seem her outburst startled the man and then enraged him.

When he walked behind her, Kaname froze. _Shit, what had she done?_ She felt him raise the knife and braced herself for the blade that would soon enter her body. Only it never entered and her hands broke apart from each other painfully, as the bonds were severed. Next he came back in front of her and cut through each rope holding her legs. Thinking that she had won, she gave him a tentative smile, which he quickly slapped off of her face. She found herself on the floor at the man's feet. Looking back up at him she tasted the metallic tang of blood in her mouth and felt a trickle down the corner of her lip. Her right arm throbbed with pain. It started in her shoulder and washed over her in waves down to her fingers.

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her harshly to her feet and her face to his. She could smell his putrid breath on her face and she felt goosebumps raise along her body.

"Listen up pretty girl. I want him to feel what I've felt. He took my family away from me! So now, I'm gonna take away what's his! I'm just gonna have a little fun doing it first!" With that the maniac pushed her face-first into the wall before tossing her roughly to the ground again, where he promptly kicked her full force in the stomach and chest. She curled instinctively into the fetal position and covered her face as best she could with her one good arm as she felt a crack in the area of her ribs. Pain blossomed throughout her chest like she had never known. It was white blinding pain. All time and sound stopped around her. It hurt to breathe and it hurt to move. The kicking stopped and she slowly opened her eyes to see the man staring her in the face.

The monster grabbed her hair once more and pulled her so she was lying painfully on her right side. It was all she could do not to pass out. She felt his greasy hair on her face as he leaned in to look her in the eyes before placing the point of the knife behind her left ear. He slowly edged his way to the back of her neck leaving a crimson trail in it's wake. Though Kaname was tough, there was no way she could hold back the howl of pain that came to her lips. It was sheer agony. Her vision began to narrow as he pushed off her to get to his feet and kicked her in the back. Changing positions he began to kick her in the stomach and face again. Abruptly he stopped. Bending down and resting on his heels he looked her in the face. Skillfully, he jammed his meaty thumb into her shoulder wound, prolonging the intense pain and bringing out nuances of agony that she had never before known. Pain obscured brown eyes met hard fanatical black ones.

"Now do you have something to say? Have you remembered anything else yet? I know you know him personally. I've been told that you are more than friends. Stop protecting a murdering devil. He's been killing since he was eight years old. He murdered my family! You better talk fast before I tire of this little game and just end it." She could see in his eyes that he had snapped.

She didn't know if she would make it out of here alive but she refused to give him any information about Sousuke. He already told her he was going to kill her, why should she talk? It was better that one of them died and not both. She couldn't let that happen. She had to think. _What could she do? What if she called Sousuke over here?_ She knew that he could take this deranged soul out. She had to buy some time so she could think.

She didn't answer fast enough, as evidenced by a swift kick to her torso. Doubling up in pain she took in a ragged and tortured breath only to have a wave of nausea wash through her. Turning her agonized body to the side she quickly pushed her self up on her knees with her uninjured left arm to throw up the contents of her stomach. Through the sound of her tormented heaving she heard an explosion of sounds. Her world started to fade into black but not before she heard her name, "KANAME!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's the end of Chapter 2. I'm hoping I can get another chapter up here asap! I'm still at work, so I have a good chance of at least one more chapter before I go to class! ) I hope you aren't too mad at me for hurting Kaname. Trust me, things will get better! I love her and Sousuke, so I can't do anything too cruel to them!! 

**Please R&R!**


	3. 3

**A/N:** Well, here's chapter three for you! I may shoot (ha!) for some fluff in this chapter. We'll see.

_Added notes: This has been updated as of 9/20/07. Thanks goes to Morrigan Fey on that one and continued thanks to all those who added this as a favorite in some way!_

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't. I love them nonetheless. I really _am _in love with Sousuke.**

* * *

"Kurz? You did say that you had hooked up the audio to Ms. Chidori's apartment, yes?" Sousuke looked to his blonde friend. 

He really needed to check in on her to make sure she had indeed made it home and that she was safe. It had been at least 30 minutes since he had arrived home to check on his coffee pot.

"Yeah, let me get the head phones for-" All three soldiers froze as they heard a screech come from the headphones hanging in Weber's left hand.

"Was that..?" Mao paused to look at Sousuke as she spoke, but stopped mid sentence as she found him already at the headphones.

The gray-eyed mercenary put the speakers to his ears and visibly blanched. He had to grab onto the nearby chair not to sink to the ground. Throwing the headphones from his ears he dashed to his bedroom to pull out his best equipment.

Instead of asking Sousuke what was going on, the two remaining soldiers put the headphones to their ears. Mao took the right and Weber took the left. They couldn't believe what they heard.

"…_Stop protecting a murdering devil. He's been killing since he was eight years old. He murdered my family! You better talk fast before I tire of this little game…"_

"Shit! Kurz get your rifle and act as back up. Get on the roof five seconds ago! Sousuke, I'm coming with you. I'll take him out and you go for Angel!" Mao was already throwing orders left and right.

Sousuke was already out the door before she finished speaking. Snatching her gun off of the table she bolted after the enraged but anxious teen. This was not how things were supposed to be going. They came to give Sousuke a break to relax and let them do the watching. This was to be a mini vacation during the school year! Who the hell was this guy?

* * *

Sousuke was taking the stairs two and three at a time, not even bothering to wait on the slow moving elevator. He had to get to her in time. He shouldered the glass door open and burst into the cool night air. He could smell the recent rains that swept through the city with its cleansing flow. He could feel the slightest breeze ruffle his hair. He heard cars driving in the distance, but none seemed to be on the street between the two apartment complexes. Not paying any heed to his surroundings other than to look for suspicious characters, Sousuke sprinted to Kaname's apartment building. 

He splashed through puddles and took little notice of it. His mind was set on one thing and one thing only, saving Kaname!

He ran to the front entrance, almost knocking over an older gentleman in his haste to get to her. Throwing open the front door he again takes the stairs, unwilling to waste anymore precious time. When he finally reached the top of the stairs he paused for just a moment to catch his breath. Even though he didn't want to, he also knew he needed to wait for his back up. He honestly had no idea how many people were in the apartment. It would make a big difference if there were three men as opposed to only one. There were different tactics that one would have to use. One couldn't just barge into a situation without some form of help, if it was available. It was all he could do to wait for Mao; he needed to know right away if she was safe. He had to protect her at all costs. Where was Mao?

Melissa made it to the top of the stairs and slowly opened the door to Kaname's floor. She didn't want to take any chances, not in this situation. Seeing Sousuke breathing hard, she motioned for him to position himself out side of Kaname's front door on the right side. Mao went to the left. On the silent count of three Sousuke used his key to quietly unlock the door and they both barged in, guns at the ready.

Shots were fired as Sousuke screamed the only name that mattered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the dark man fall as if in slow motion. Even though everything seemed to be happening slowly, it was all happening in a mad rush of movements. He could barely hear what was going on around him and he felt the wind pulling at his hair and clothes, pulling him towards Kaname's still form. He ran straight to her and checked for a pulse. Her skin was still warm but was losing what color she did have and fast. He felt a strong beat beneath his fingertips and heaved a sigh of relief.

Blood was still pouring out of a wound on her head and a long gash on her chest. He tore his school jacket off and wadded it into a ball and pushed it hard against the back of her head, attempting to stop the blood flow. Crimson was everywhere. The dark color was seeping into her hair staining the blue locks a deep shade of purple. It was soaking into the knees of his pants, invisible against the black of his uniform. It was all over his hands as he attempted to staunch the flow. Her blood was on his hands. _Her _blood was on his hands. _Kaname!_

He heard sirens screaming in the distance. He couldn't focus on anything but her at the moment. He needed to make sure she would be okay, he didn't realize tears were streaming down his face and obscuring his vision until he went to wipe the "sweat" off of his face.

The hardened mercenary soldier kept mumbling to himself over and over the same thing, "Kaname, stay with me. Don't leave me, please."

He felt more than saw the MITHRIL medical team, as he never took his eyes away from her pale features. He couldn't lose her. Not like this. Not ever. This isn't happening. This is a nightmare; Kaname is safe and asleep in her own apartment right now. These were repeated in his mind again and again like a mantra. The more he thought them, the truer they would become.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to move. I need to treat her wounds and get her in the ambulance." He heard the sounds but they had no meaning.

"I'm not leaving her." There was steel in his voice. He knew he needed to let them work, but he couldn't leave her.

"Sir, I can't work to save her life if you are in my way. Now MOVE!" The medic yelled at the distraught SRT member.

Kurz knew that this was not going to end well if he didn't get Sousuke away from Kaname fast. The sniper ran up to his friend and grabbed the younger man's wrist from behind.

"Come on Sousuke, we need to let them work. They'll let you ride back with her. You know that. Just calm down, she'll be fine." Kurz tried to speak reason to his usually calm and collected comrade. It was hard to see him this upset. In fact, Kurz never _had_ seen him this upset.

He didn't expect a violent reaction. Sousuke threw a punch that landed right to Weber's jaw. Before he could take another swing, Mao grabbed him from behind, wrapping both her arms around his shoulders. It was hard to hold him but she did as Kurz stood back up and threw a right hook. It was a solid hit and the teen slumped down in Mao's arms as dead weight. Unable to hold him any longer in that position, she let Sousuke drop slowly to the floor. Turning him onto his back she harshly slapped him in the face to wake him back up. He gradually came to and blinked.

"Sousuke, you okay?" Mao was truly concerned.

"Yeah, I think I'm…" He trailed off as he looked around at his surroundings, his eyes going wide with dawning realization.

"The medical team is taking care of her right now. You got a bit violent with Kurz, so he knocked ya' a good one. You can go with Angel to the medical facilities. Let me help you up." She stuck her hand out in front of her and hoisted him to his feet when he placed his hand in hers.

* * *

Mao insisted to the medics that Kaname be taken to the hospital on the TDD-1 instead of anything local. That way they could debrief her and figure out what to do with the bastard that did this to her. 

The dark-haired youth climbed into the emergency vehicle for the short trip to the medical facilities on the Tuatha de Danaan. He sat by Kaname's face and held her left hand in both of his. In all his years of being a soldier, he never regretted it more than he did at this moment. He didn't remember his family and he never really had any friends until Kurz and Mao, who were also soldiers, so he had never had anyone to get hurt by his constant lifestyle of warfare and battles. He couldn't stop being who he was; he was a soldier. He also couldn't stand to see someone so dear to him get hurt either. This wasn't the first time she had been hurt because of him, but this was the most serious.

He didn't know the son-of-a-bitch that did this to her, but the man certainly acted like he knew Sousuke. _Who the hell was he anyways?_ Sousuke wracked his brain to try to figure out who it could have been. _He went after her to get to me! Dammit!_ He needed to figure this out.

"Hey, what's with the face?" The quiet voice startled the pensive teen out of his current train of thought.

"Oh, uh…are you okay Kaname?" Soft gray eyes looked into hazy brown ones.

"Yeah, I think now that I'm more stable things hurt less." Though he was not the most social of creatures, Sousuke could always tell when someone was lying to him. In this case, it may have had more to do with _whom_ he was talking to and not any prior interrogations training and experience he had.

"Yeah, that helps. Just…try to get some sleep. We're taking you to the de Danaan."

Kaname sighed and closed her eyes. He could see she was still in pain. _How typical of her, she's going to hide it from everyone, especially me._ The medical team didn't want to do more than what was necessary to stabilize her, so the bones in her arm were still unset in two places. It was strapped to her body and looked like it hurt something fierce. Sousuke knew what torture was like; he'd been through days of it at a time in his earlier years. It wasn't something he ever wanted Kaname to know the horrors of. There would be much more to the recovery than just the healing of physical wounds, though that would take long enough.

He should never have let her walk home by herself. What was he thinking? He knew something like this could happen. It could have been worse! What if that bastard had taken her somewhere else? What if she had already been dead by the time they reached her? What if it had been that Leonard guy? He couldn't let his guard down. He was a soldier, what had he been thinking letting a possible target go somewhere by herself?

"Hey, Sousuke?" Kaname's voice was barely audible.

"Um, yes Kaname?" Sousuke squeezed her hand ever so gently in his own.

"Please don't feel this is your fault. It's not. I don't care what he said about you, I know you're not a devil." When she was done speaking, he felt an imperceptible pressure on his hand and then she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** So, that's the end of chapter 3. There wasn't as much fluff in this one as I was hoping for. But I am a die-hard fan for the Sousuke/Kaname pair. Plus, I like happy endings. All that to say, "There may be lots of fluff in upcoming chapters." 

**Please Review! I need encouragement (Or maybe discouragement)! I know I am on my knees here and begging…I have no shame. I hope y'all truly enjoy this story though. I'm having fun writing it. Depending on how much time and creative energy I have (not to mention reviews! I know I know, shameless plug!), I may post another chapter tonight.  
**


	4. 4

**A/N:** Okay, so here is the fourth installment. Let me just take this time to say, I never really expected this to go over 3 chapters. I guess we'll all see how and when it ends together! Thanks everyone for your support! Thank you Morrigan Fey for volunteering to make this story better (and flow with ease!) Thanks to Perpetual159, LokiGirl, It'sAlreadyWritten, animeboy-12 and Hel14 for the reviews, I certainly need them. Thanks also to Firefly-Fox! Author claps hands together and rubs briskly back and forth, 'Now, down to business.'

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMP! I'm glad I don't, they have brought a much more amazing story to life than I ever could.**

* * *

Sousuke was adamant and Kaname couldn't believe his suggestion. Why should she stay at his apartment? That was absurd! Where was her fan when she wanted it? She really needed to knock some sense into this over-reacting military manic! 

"Sousuke, there is no reason why I'm not perfectly safe at my own place. The guy's behind bars for crying out loud! What more do you want? Or do you have someone _else_ from your past that you're worried about?" Kaname's foot was tapping an annoyed beat.

Sousuke flinched slightly before answering, "No, there is no one else from my past that I expect to show up, but I would feel better if you were to stay within reach for the next couple of days." His address was one to a superior officer, straight backed and arms at his side.

After two nights in the hospital, Kaname had been released to go home. Only, she just now found out that "home" was going to be Sousuke's place, but at least she wasn't going to be poked and prodded throughout the night. Those military nurses must have taken a lesson from that creepy bastard. She was trying to make light of the situation. She didn't want anyone asking her if she was "all right" or hovering over her like she was one of those delicate porcelain dolls she had as a child. She reverted back to her normal self, on the outside at least. She cut her eyes to the left with uncertainty before regaining her resolve and looking him straight in the eyes.

The battered teen glared but for once her friend didn't back down. Instead, after a long pause, he took a breath and quietly pleaded, "Please, it would give me peace of mind knowing you are safe and taken care of."

It would seem that, though socially inept, he could see right through her façade. It appeared he was giving her pride a way out by "begging" her to satisfy his urge to protect her. She knew the battle was never in her favor to begin with. He won before she ever even attempted to argue. It was more for appearance sake than anything else. She _wanted_ to stay at his place. She didn't want to step foot back in her apartment. It wouldn't be the same. It was no longer "home." It had turned into the place where she was tortured and tormented by a madman. It was evil there. She didn't know when or if she could ever go there again. _Well_, she thought, _I tried to fight his decision, but it looks like I'll be staying over there for the time being._

"Fine," she grumbled, "but can we go now? I'm tired of sitting in this stupid wheelchair."

The young sergeant motioned with his hand to a nearby white van, which promptly pulled up to the curb. He pulled open the door and turned to help the injured girl out of the wheelchair and into the vehicle. Before he could turn around however, she stood up and almost immediately began to fall forward. Her swift intake of breath was enough to alert the soldier's instincts. Reaching out he gently caught her in his arms and pulled her closer trying his best not to aggravate her injuries further.

"Ms. Chidori! Are you okay?" One of the remaining medics quickly started forward.

"Kaname?" She felt him say her name more than heard it. It was a soft whisper against her ear.

Blushing furiously she mumbled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little lightheaded is all; I guess I stood up too fast."

Waving the medic away Sousuke helped her into the van to make the quick journey from the Tuatha de Danaan's port to the SRT Member's apartment. He placed her small bag of items that Melissa had the foresight to bring for her in the back seat and climbed in next to the blue-haired teen.

"Ms. Chidori, are you feeling quite well? Your face is red. Maybe it was too soon for you to leave the medical facilities." Sousuke never seemed to change.

"What happened to 'Kaname,' _Mr. Sagara_?" She smirked, skillfully changing the subject.

"Uh…whatever do you mean _Ms. Chidori_?" Sousuke had what appeared to be a small attempt at a smile playing across his lips.

"What's this? Does the somber and stoic Sousuke Sagara have a sense of humor? Was that a smile?" She couldn't help but tease.

"I'm just glad you're alive. That…that makes me…happy." The normally unemotional young man looked uncertainly down at his hands.

"I'm glad too. What would you do without me? You would utterly fail Classical Japanese, if not high school altogether! It's a good thing you found…erm…what I meant to say was, 'Thank you.' I never thought I would need you more than when you left for Hong Kong, but now, now…I'm so glad you were there. I'm…I'm really tired all of a sudden." Kaname steamrolled through until petering out and barely keeping her eyelids open long enough to complete her rant and lay her head on Sousuke's shoulder. She was asleep before the poor guy had a chance to register all that the girl had said.

* * *

MITHRIL's young sergeant decided that he liked her leaning on his shoulder to sleep. He quickly found that his arm was slightly uncomfortable in its current position and thus chose to move it. In doing so he ended up with his arm around her shoulders. Pulling her slightly closer he felt her snuggle in next to him. It was a good feeling. This was peace. Usually he would be uneasy in this situation, maybe it's because she's asleep. Maybe he enjoyed this because he finally realized in that terrible moment of clarity, seeing her blood pooling about her slender frame, that he might lose her. He couldn't lose her. It was bad enough in Hong Kong when he thought she was already dead, but to have her back only to lose her again? That he couldn't do. 

"Sir, we're here. Do you need any help getting her up to the apartment?" The young driver asked breaking Sousuke out of his reverie.

"No, thank you. That will be all."

Sousuke gently pulled his arm from around the sleeping girl, trying not to wake her. She whimpered slightly in her slumber at the loss of warmth and physical contact. He threw her bag onto his shoulder and knelt down to pick her up. She didn't weigh much and was easy to carry into his apartment building and up the stairs. During the whole trip she didn't stir at all. Walking down the short hallway to his door he briefly wondered how he was going to unlock the door while still holding her sleeping form. _It's not a problem for a Specialist_, he thought. It turned out it wasn't.

He carried her inside and through the living room to his bedroom. Sousuke placed her carefully down on the unused mattress and began untying her shoes, which he then gently tugged off and placed beside the bed. He turned back towards her and tugged the blanket up around her slumbering form. She looked comfortable, or at least as comfortable as one could be in the condition she was currently in. He watched her steady breathing for a few moments before leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

* * *

She saw, in slow motion, the tip of the blade pierce her skin and leave a bloody trail of pain in its wake. The knife slowly made its way down her shoulder towards her cleavage and the look in his eye was inhuman. He truly was a monster. He threw her to the side and began kicking her mercilessly in the stomach, chest and upper legs. Each kick was a torrent of pain throughout her already battered and bruised body. 

He slowly crouched down next to her writhing form and calmly pushed his thumb into the gash he had created only moments before. She screamed, as much as she could with three broken ribs, as agony tore through her aching body. She began to shake uncontrollably and all sound was beginning to ebb away with the blood that was already flowing freely from her various injuries. She was shaking again, more intensely. She vaguely heard her name, whoever was saying it sounded frantic.

She snapped awake and cried out as pain radiated out from her lungs and tore through her body in waves. Not wanting to risk any more agony, Kaname stilled and took slow shallow breaths. She felt arms around her and tensed, fear coming to her eyes.

Sousuke could tell she was about to panic. He did the first thing that came to mind. He pulled her into his embrace and made soothing noises all the while trailing his left hand up and down her back. He slowly began rocking back and forth. The gesture was calming as if one were on the ocean, gently swaying back and forth. He felt her body jerking and realized when his bare shoulder was gathering moisture that she was crying. The young student pulled her ever closer, mindful of her broken ribs.

"Kaname?" His voice was hopeful.

"Yeah?" Came the tear-filled response.

"It was just a nightmare. You're safe. I have you." He didn't know where the words came from, but he knew that he wanted her to understand. She _had_ to understand that he would never let anything like this ever happen again.

She shouldn't be having nightmares of terrible monsters trying to kill her. Not his Kaname.

She looked up into his eyes when she felt him squeeze ever so gently. What she saw through her tear-laden eyes shocked her.

Sousuke leaned down slightly and brushed his lips softly against hers.

What she saw in those usually cold gray eyes, was love.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that's it, but only because I have to go home now!! I promise there will be more. Assuming of course that y'all do indeed want more. 

**Please Review! I love to read them, not matter how short and sweet!**


	5. 5

**A/N: **Again, thanks to all who are following this story. I hope I'm doing it justice. This is a little bit more angsty than I was going for. But I promise this will get back to the FMP! that we all know and love. Please, enjoy and Review if you feel like it.

_Updated: 9/20/07_

**Disclaimer: So, I don't own FMP! Or any of the characters in FMP!**

* * *

He could tell by the way she was breathing that she had stopped crying. How did he get into this situation? He barely remembered hearing his charge moan in her sleep and then he could hear her moving around in the next room. He ran in just as she started to scream. He recalled rocking her carefully to wake her up and then her bolting upright and gasping in pain. He held her then and she calmed down. He didn't know what possessed him to do what he had done next. He blushed furiously just thinking about that light kiss from earlier. His body stiffened somewhat and he became slightly uncomfortable. 

"I'll be right back Ms. Chidori." He stood up and quickly made his escape.

The pain had subsided to a dull ache. Too bad it was her entire body that hurt, thus her entire body was one large dull ache. I suppose the pain medication is wearing off by now- she thought sighing. She was preparing to get off the bed when Sousuke made his way back into the room. Not only had he gotten her a warm washcloth and a cool glass of water but he also managed to throw on a shirt. _I guess he hadn't been expecting me to freak out in here. He was probably getting ready for bed._

"What time is it? How long have I been asleep?" Kaname vaguely remembered falling asleep on Sousuke in the car sometime earlier.

"It's now 11 at night and you've been asleep for about ten hours. Your pain medication should have worn off by now. Here, take this. It's what the doctor prescribed." He stated matter-of-factly handing her two small white pills.

"Oh, I didn't wake you up or anything did I?" Kaname blushed a little at the thought of Sousuke getting ready for bed. Shaking her head slightly to rid herself of such wayward thoughts, she looked back to Sousuke.

"Negative. I was merely getting ready for bed. It was not a problem."

It was dark in the room, but the intuitive blue-haired teen thought that Mr. Emotionless was blushing. _What would make Sergeant Somber…Oh, I forgot. He kissed me_. Warmth began to creep its way into her cheeks and she stammered, "Oh, well, if you don't mind…can I watch some TV for a bit?"

"That will not be a problem. Do you need assistance getting up?" Sousuke asked, genuinely concerned.

"I should be fine. I'll go slower than I did this afternoon." Kaname said sheepishly, really embarrassed that he had to catch her before she fell. What was wrong with her? She was acting like a little schoolgirl with a crush. She blushed a deeper shade of red and was glad for the cover of darkness. She started to push herself off the bed when she remembered the pills and quickly tossed them in her mouth. She swallowed some water to wash them down and handed the cup back to her "caretaker."

Despite the twinge of pain that shot down her arm, Kaname carefully pushed herself up into a semi-standing position by the bed. Ever so slowly, she straightened at her waist until she was standing fully upright. She didn't sway this time. The injured teen took a tentative step forward, then another, then another. A small smile graced her lips. She felt Sousuke's presence somewhere to her left and slightly behind her. It was both comforting and encouraging to have him near.

At a snail's pace, the duo made it to the door. They both paused as Kaname took a fortifying breath. She nodded her head to no one in particular, but it was the signal for the team to move forward once again. It took a few stop-and-starts at various locations before they finally made it to the couch. Sousuke helped her settle in comfortably and then went to get a light blanket to place about her chilled form.

He returned with a pile of pillows and an unopened bottle of water. The young sergeant stood there for a minute trying to figure out how best to help her fortify her injuries with the pillows and remain comfortable at the same time. Not to mention propriety! Her broken right shoulder was in a sling and bound to her upper torso to stabilize her fractured ribs and wrist. The deep laceration was bandaged on her left side and padded lightly to help prevent further damage, mainly during the slight tossing and turning during sleep.

Thankfully her legs escaped _major_ injuries and were only deeply bruised. Though it could be painful to walk at times, she was still able to use both legs and sit comfortably, for the most part. For that small miracle, Sousuke was eternally grateful. He was also thankful for Kaname's strength of character. Many a "greater" person had broken during torture. It was a difficult thing to overcome as well and the mental recovery sometimes far outweighed the physical. It would be a long journey, but he would be there for her every step of the way. He still couldn't believe he allowed her to suffer this abuse. It was his fault and his alone. It didn't matter that Kaname already told him he wasn't to blame; he would never forgive himself for her injuries.

"Um, hello? You planning on standing there all night or do you think you could bring me some of those fluffy pillows?" Well, her fighting spirit was shining through.

"Sorry Ms. Chidori. My thoughts were elsewhere!" Panic crossed Sousuke's features and he all but ran to give her the pillows to place around herself.

He positioned the bottle of water beside her on the table and picked up the remote for the television. Handing the object to her he inquired, "Are you comfortable? Do you require anything else before I retire for the evening?"

Rolling her eyes and sighing the girl replied, "No, I should be fine here for now. Thanks. Go and get some rest." There was a small smile gracing her lips.

"Affirmative." With that, the soldier-turned-caretaker did an about face and walked to where he had earlier made a palette on the floor.

* * *

Sousuke woke up to hear the television still running. _What time is it and why is Ms. Chidori still awake? She should have awakened me by now to help relocate her to the bed_, he thought to himself. He rolled over and jumped up from his makeshift bed. Turning the corner around the couch he saw the blanket had slipped from her slender form to fall in a rumpled heap on the floor. She was wearing little black shorts and a blue button down shirt with only her left arm showing through the armhole. Her right arm wasn't even visible. It left an unusual lump beneath her shirt that brought an odd half-smile to Sousuke's lips. 

Since her wrist was broken but too swollen for a hard cast, it was set and wrapped in a soft cast. Her arm was then placed in a sling and bound to her torso to stabilize both her shoulder and broken ribs. Since she was unable to put her arm through any kind of shirtsleeve, Mao had come up with the ingenious idea to give her an over sized button down shirt and just let her right arm stay underneath it. She would still be able to use her left arm properly and remain modest at the same time since they would only have to unbutton part of the shirt to care for her laceration.

Being on a military vessel, it had been a breeze to get a large shirt for the slight teen, and Kurz found one for her. Sousuke was so grateful to his two friends for helping him out with everything. He really had been lost while Kaname was in the operating room. They managed to get a large assortment of pillows, shirts, blankets, and little gifts for Sousuke's apartment to make things easier on the wounded girl. It was all for the sake of the blue-haired "team member" that was brought back severely injured. Much of the crew knew Kaname and they were all ashamed that this had happened to her on their watch. She didn't know any of this, thankfully.

He switched the dim overhead light on and moved closer to her still form. He could see her jaw was still swollen from where she had been punched repeatedly. It was still bruised darkly from her jaw line up to her right eye. It was a deep shade of purple, but only mildly swollen. There were a few cuts along her face that were already healing and a deeper cut above her left eye that had required sutures. He looked at the bandaged wrapped around her head which was covering the knife wound behind her left ear. His eyes traveling down to her shoulders, Sousuke saw the contusions that resulted not only from the fractured shoulder, but also from the savage brutality of the maniac's kicks. Looking to her left shoulder he saw the tip of the dressing that was covering the four-inch laceration, the rest was hidden from his view beneath the shirt. Lowering his eyes further still he came to what should have been her smoothly tanned thighs. What meet his vision there were bruises almost black in color. They were covering her upper legs in a mottled pattern that made even Sousuke wince in pain.

He had shared many of the same injuries in his sordid past. He'd even been shot and then tortured with electricity and water. It was to be expected of a soldiers' past, especially one who had worked for so many different organizations and countries. This should never have happened to a civilian. He felt responsible for every cut, scrape, bruise and broken bone that marred her perfect and once unblemished skin. He was to blame for every hit that took away one more piece of her innocence, for each kick that whittled away a little bit more of her soul, for all the pain that gave birth to a new and tormented individual.

The emotionally beleaguered soldier didn't want to wake her. He didn't want to move her. She looked so peaceful. It was a most unnatural peace with all the bandages and bruising, but a peace nonetheless. He took a deep breath and bent over to pick up the blanket at her feet. Standing upright he looked at her face only to see two big brown, very sleepy, eyes looking right into his.

"Alright molester pervert, let me have my blanket back." Even though the pain pills were wearing off again, she smiled and hit him playfully in the arm.

"What?!? I wasn-"

"Yeah right, I saw you staring at me! Don't try to deny it Mr. Melancholy Molester. Hey, you wanna watch some TV with me?" She abruptly changed pace.

"Its rather late Ms. Chidori and you _should_ be sleeping. Are you sure it's a good idea to-" He stopped mid sentence and softly sat down beside her before remembering that she was probably due for more medication. Getting back up he swiftly made his way into the kitchen for the prescription bottle.

"Here, take these and I'll watch TV with you until you fall asleep. Do you want to move into another position or is the one you're in adequate?"

"I want to lay down a bit. I'm kind of dizzy." She took the pills in hand and took them with the remaining cool liquid in the water bottle beside her.

Sousuke helped her lay down, propped up on many pillows, with her head right next to him. Eyes focused on the TV in front of him, he reached down and brushed her hair away from her face gently.

They were both asleep before the first commercial was over.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it for chapter 5! Thanks for all the reviews and adds to the favorites list! Y'all rock. I really do hope anyone who reads this, enjoys it. 

Chapter 6 is done and waiting on my awesome, amazing and wonderful Beta reader to fix all my dumb and silly mistakes (I thought I sent it last night...but I didn't, so blame me for it not getting sent to her on time!) I'm half-way through chapter 7... so, there are at least a few more chapters in the works. If anyone has something in particular they'd like to see happen, let me know and I'll _see _if I can work it in!


	6. 6

**A/N:** Enjoy ladies and gents!

_Updated: 9/26/07 Only some minor changes and additions!  
_

**Disclaimer: Me no own FMP!...still...**

* * *

The next few days went by much like the first night. Kaname had trouble sleeping at night without having nightmares about the past events. Sometimes she would wake up screaming and other times she whimpered quietly in her sleep. Sousuke could handle the screams; after all she was a rather loud person to begin with. It was the whimpers and haunted look that sometimes crept into her eyes that he had a hard time dealing with. They were few and far between, but seeing a quiet Kaname was difficult. 

Most of the time, she was herself. Despite it being painful at times for Sousuke, at least she didn't have her fan; he took comfort in the fact that the darkness around her was becoming less and less. She became more and more like her old self.

"SOUSUKE!"

"Ah, yes Ms. Chidori? Can I help you with something?" The young man literally ran into his bedroom for fear of Ms. Chidori's wrath.

He found her sitting on the floor with her back against the bed for support. In front of her she had a pair of socks and shoes. She had managed to change from her shorts into a pair of jeans, to cover the dark bruises no doubt, with one arm. It seemed she was having difficulty using one arm to put her socks and shoes on. He opened his mouth to tease her, it was a nasty habit he had picked up from the girl herself, when he saw tears of frustration rolling down her face and soaking into her jeans.

She wasn't always like she used to be. At times it was hard to tell which direction her moods and rants would go. She would start out yelling at the young soldier about something trivial regarding his way of thinking, only to end up crying. He was getting a crash course in human emotions. In a way, it was good for Sousuke too. He was learning the proper reactions to certain situations.

In this case, he knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin so their eyes met. He softly wiped away the trails of liquid with his thumbs. Without saying a word he picked up a small sock and lifted up her left foot. Pulling the white garment up he squeezed her foot gently and placed it carefully back on the floor. He moved to pick up her remaining sock when he heard a small sniffle followed by a giggle. The sergeant looked up to see a tenuous smile on her pink lips.

Sitting back a bit on his heels he looked at her and took in her current appearance. Her face was a multitude of colors. There were some spots that were still dark purple to black while the outer edges had lifted to the lilac and green of healing. It was an interesting array of colors and before he could stop himself, he reached out and brushed his hand against her jaw line. Her skin was smooth in contrast to the odd colors vying for attention. He moved his hand from her jaw to her forehead where he brushed some hair away from her face. In doing, he saw what would become a decent sized scar in and right above her left eyebrow. There was a bit of a bruise around it as well, but it was healing nicely. _What was he thinking? Healing nicely? She shouldn't have to be healing at all._ He pulled back and lowered his face to break her intense gaze.

"I'm sorry." The small apology was barely audible in the quiet room.

Leaning forward, the healing girl pushed her lips against his in a surprise move, for a brief kiss. Sousuke wasn't expecting it, nor was he expecting his own reaction. He captured her lips in his roughly before relaxing his kiss. He gently probed her soft lips with his tongue, asking and seeking entrance. She permitted and he deepened the kiss, careful of her current state of healing. He instinctively reached out and put his right arm around her waist to pull her closer. His left hand splayed across her back between her shoulders, gently pulling her towards him. Her left arm wound around his waist and she stiffened as pain suddenly erupted in her shoulders and head.

Sousuke felt her body stiffen and could tell she was trying to hold back her pained tears. He instantly pulled his lips from hers and gray eyes looked deeply into brown.

"Where? Where does it hurt?" His eyes were more intense than she had ever seen before.

"My left side. My head." She squeaked.

"Here, lean back against the bed again. What did you do?" Sousuke moved closer to inspect the bandages.

"I don't think I'm bleeding again. I just moved my arm too much and it pulled on the stitches. I'm fine though. Um…can we go out for lunch today? I'm tired of being cooped up in here. I need some sun." The brown-eyed girl rambled.

"I thought you didn't want anyone from school seeing you in this condition. You would have to explain your injuries and your being here. Are you ready to do that?" Sousuke picked the sock up off of the floor and pulled it onto her right foot. He then started putting her shoes on and tying them for her.

"Well, I was hoping we could go somewhere far away, so people from school wouldn't see us. I've also been thinking, can I talk to Melissa?"

Sousuke wasn't prepared for the sudden change in topic. He was still thinking about where he could possibly take her to lunch "far away" from school when her odd question sank in.

"Ms. Chidori? You wish to speak to Sergeant Major Mao? What do you need to talk to her about? What happened to lunch? I think you'll need to explain." The young sergeant was at a total loss as to her erratic behavior. Was he in some way deficient in his care of her? Did she blame him for her injuries?

"Is there any way that I can speak to her? It's about, well…um; I need to ask her some questions. Is there any way we can talk to her or meet with her?" Kaname bit her bottom lip in sudden uncertainty.

_It's odd to see her so out of character_, thought Sousuke to himself. He didn't know if he would ever get used to it. Maybe she needed to speak to Mao about something girl-related? Well, she has Kyoko for that and her pack of girlfriends. But, she can't just call up a civilian if it was also related to her injuries.

"Let me see if I can get in touch with her. Is there something that I can help you with? I'm sure I can assist in any matter that you require." Sousuke sounded wounded as he walked to the closet to get his radio.

The soldier turned the dial to the de Danaan's frequency when they both heard a knock at the door. It didn't escape his notice that the injured girl jumped practically out of her skin at the harsh sound. He turned and walked out to get the door when they both heard the sound of keys jingling. Perplexed, Sousuke looked through the peephole to see both Mao and Weber.

"What an unexpected surprise seeing the two of you here today, of all days." He greeted his comrades.

"Hey, where's my beautiful Kaname? I have something for her. Oh, hey to you to Sousuke." Kurz was smiling from ear to ear and holding a vase with a colorful array of flowers.

"Shut up and just get outta the way!" Screamed the buxom sergeant major, pushing Weber into the door and walking past him.

"Hey guys! It's great to see you." The three soldiers heard from behind them.

Both Mao and Weber stopped dead in their tracks looking at the extent of the damage. All sound ceased. They knew she had taken a beating, but they didn't realize just how severe it had been. They had hardly seen anything of the girl while on the de Danaan and while they had both seen her the night of the attack, they never expected the amount of serious bruising that she now had.

Seeing their shock, the object of their visit ducked her head and the smile vanished from her face. She hadn't looked in a mirror since the incident. She didn't know how she appeared to everyone else. Now she really needed to talk to Melissa.

"Hey, Kaname. How are you feeling?" Mao looked to Sousuke who nodded "no" to an unspoken question.

"I'm, well- Melissa, can I talk to you alone?" Kaname practically yelled.

"Yeah, let's go into the other room and we'll have a little girl-ta'-girl chat. No boys allowed…_Kurz_!" Mao plastered a big smile on her face and walked towards her injured friend.

They walked through the door to Sousuke's room, Mao behind Chidori, and then firmly closed it.

* * *

Sousuke, as usual, didn't know what to say. He was standing outside of his own bedroom and the door was closed. As soon as Chidori and the sergeant major went behind closed doors, Sousuke remembered that it was time for Ms. Chidori's pain medication and her antibiotic. He went into the kitchen and got all three pills and a glass of water. Balancing the pills and the cup in one hand he paused outside the door. That's when he heard the most incredible thing. 

"Well, you do like him don't you?" Came Mao's muffled voice through the door.

"Yeah, I like him a lot actually." Was the even softer reply.

"Then I don't see the problem. I'm sure he likes you as much as you like him." There was a long pause then, "Or, is there more to it? You love him." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah." The eavesdropper had to press his ear against the door to hear Kaname's response.

"Whew. That's a big step. So what's the problem then?"

Sousuke couldn't hear her mumbled answer to Mao's question. He needed to know. What was the problem? _Why is she upset that she loves me? What? Loves _me Sousuke turned away from the door and leaned against the wall. Ever so slowly the surprised teen slide down the wall and sat hard on the floor, dazed. She loved him? He'd known since he found out in Hong Kong about her supposed death that he loved her, but never considered that she might return those feelings.

Not that Sousuke had ever truly known love, but that was the closest he had come to labeling the deep and intricate feelings he had for Ms. Chidori. He didn't know how long he sat there, but the two women opened the door to find him sitting next to it.

Without saying a word, Sousuke handed Kaname the glass of water and the three pills. She took them all just as quietly. There was a faint blush painting her cheeks a light pink and she didn't look him in the eyes.

"Well, I need to help Ms. Chidori clean up and into those new clothes we brought her. So, lunch will have to wait guys. I'm sure you two can keep yourselves entertained for now. Hey, Sousuke, where do you keep your spare towels?" Mao had a smile rivaling the Cheshire's on her face and her eyes were shining with some hidden secret.

"Uh-um…they are in the cabinet under the sink Sergeant Major." Sousuke quickly stood at attention.

"Calm down soldier. We'll be out in a few." That being said she herded Kaname into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll get another chappy up here asap. It's almost done as we speak. I hope y'all are all enjoying this little fic. 

Love to all the people following the story! It's funny, because I've started writing fanfiction and getting all excited about it, my husband is finally sitting down to start writing his novel! He's got all the notes he possibly can, but now he's starting to write the actual story! So thanks for all of your encouragement to me that got me excited about writing and in turn my hubby!


	7. 7

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMP!**

* * *

"Hey, what's up Sousuke? You look more absent minded than ever." Weber looked between the bathroom and the flushed face of his comrade while setting the vase of flowers on the end table.

"Nothing. It is not a problem." The young soldier turned away from where Mao was helping Kaname behind closed doors and went into the living room.

"Ha, not a problem my ass. You were thinking of little Miss Kaname in the bath, weren't you?!?" The blonde playboy playfully punched his young friend's arm.

"Uh- no. N-not at all." His flushed cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red when he actually _did _think of her in the bath, _unclothed_.

"So, how has she been? She doesn't really seem herself." Kurz sounded genuinely concerned as he uncharacteristically changed the subject to something of importance.

"Well, she's had nightmares every single night. So, we usually stay up late watching movies and the television. She sleeps pretty late every morning, but she still falls asleep throughout the day. I can't tell if it's because she's healing or if it's something more malign. She's been getting better about being her usual self, I'm glad she doesn't have that fan of hers, but there are times when she's just blank. I'm glad you and the sergeant major decided to stop by for a visit. She wished to talk to Mao and I needed to talk to you." He answered the question as a soldier would report to an officer.

"_You_ needed to talk to _me_? What about? You do have the hots for Kaname th-"

"No, well…that's not- I needed to know about the bastard that did this to her." Sousuke angrily cut him off.

"Oh. Well, he's in custody and he didn't want to talk. It seems he thought he had some kind of rights, but he didn't realize who he was dealing with. He was put through our own brand of questioning to see why he did what he did." Kurz grimaced and changed to a more comfortable position on the couch.

"What did they find out? Who was in charge of the questioning?" Gray eyes narrowed with the intensity of his troubled and angered thoughts.

Grabbing a pillow and leaning on his elbow Weber relayed what was known, "He's from Helmajistan. I'm sure you figured that out just by his appearance and his calling you 'Kashim.' Kalinin did the 'questioning' as it would appear he was slightly pissed off about it involving Kaname and you. What you may _not_ know is that your group took out an outpost during the war and his entire family was killed before his eyes. Someone grabbed him and took him as a prisoner. It would appear that he was tortured for the location of other bases and he gave in. I guess he was never the same after that."

"But, what does that have to do with me personally? I helped take out many outposts. Which one was it?" The soldier was honestly confused.

"He said which one he was from, but I can't recall the name. I'm sure Mao will remember. I think you lead the attack on his post and I think you killed his sons. They were fighting though, so I don't see why he holds you personally responsible for the rest of his family." The blonde soldier yawned.

"I see."

"What's taking those girls so long?" Kurz spoke loudly enough for them to hear through the door.

"Hold your horses, Pretty boy!" Mao screamed back.

* * *

Kaname sat on the toilet as Melissa worked to get the bath running. The shorthaired brunette was on her knees leaning over the rim of the bathtub feeling the water. 

"How should we go about this Melissa?" The injured girl looked a bit skeptical.

"Well, I'll obviously have to help you get the clothes off. Since you've hurt ribs and one immobile arm, it looks like I'm cleaning you too. This should be interesting if nothing else. How about we get you clean and then we'll wash your hair. I can blow dry it and brush it out for you too." Mao stood up and went to the bag she brought into the bathroom with her to retrieve a washcloth and some soap.

"Alright, I can work with that," Kaname's eyes brightened at the prospect of having freshly cleaned hair, "I feel so gross with my hair unwashed since that joke of a cleaning on the sub."

"Yeah, I figured you'd want a bath, so I brought some supplies! I have shampoo, conditioner and I also brought my favorite soap too. Here, let's get you out of all of this and into that very warm bath!" Melissa pulled the blue hair into a bun at the top of her head and pinned it in place.

Next she knelt in front of the blue-haired girl and started undoing her buttons. Finally done with all the closures, she proceeded to take the right side of the shirt around Kanames back and to the left side, where she pulled her left arm free of the material. Mao stood up and held out her hand to assist the girl to her feet. Once standing, Kaname unbuttoned her jeans and shyly asked her friend to pull them down her waist. She remembered how hard and painful it was to get them on and wasn't in the mood to try to take them off unassisted. She _didn't _need to nearly pass out while half clothed. Especially since she knew Melissa would possibly cry out and draw the attention of the guys in the other room. She certainly didn't want his first time _seeing _her to be in the condition she was currently in. Now where did that thought come from? Why did she want Sousuke seeing her _naked _at all? Kaname blushed profusely.

Seeing that Kaname was blushing, Mao giggled to make things a bit easier on the teen, trying to make light of the situation. Melissa helped pull the jeans free of her waist and let them fall to a heap on the floor. Mao held Kaname's hand as the injured girl stepped out of the legs of the jeans and into the steaming bathtub.

"It's not too hot is it?" Melissa queried.

"No, it feels really good actually. Did the doctor say that I could unbind this bandage to bathe or anything?" Kaname was looking down at the mass of bandages around her torso.

"Um, no. Actually you can't take that off for another week at the least he said. So, I think I'll stay and help Sousuke care for you. How is he dealing with all of this, by the way?" Mao walked over to the tub and dipped her washcloth into the warm liquid.

Putting the bar of soap in the washcloth she briskly moved both back and forth to get some lather going on the cloth. Satisfied with her handy work she looked at Kaname to see where she could start. The brunette moved behind the injured teen and started cleaning right below the wound on her head and neck, touching the washcloth to her skin lightly so as not to hurt her further. Proceeding towards her exposed shoulder, Mao ran the soapy cloth down the back of the girls arm and up again on the front, avoiding the bandage over the laceration on her shoulder. Taking another cloth, the brunette got it wet and trailed the same path so as to wash the soap off. Pleased, she repeated both steps on her lower back before moving in front of her.

"Well, I don't know. He's not the same as he was before. It's almost like he's learned how to be normal. I mean, he still says some major otaku things, but not nearly as much as he did before. He's very good about taking care of me. I never thought of him as the 'caretaker' type. Ya' know?" The girl finally answered.

Biting her lip, Mao looked Kaname up from top to bottom and back again, trying to figure out what to do next. Deciding that the bandages should be changed anyways, she carefully pulled the tape from the wound around her shoulder and removed the bandage. She then cleaned the wound and the exposed flesh surrounding it. She didn't miss Kaname's quick intake of breath or the washed out features.

Figuring she better get her out of the tub of water before she passed out, Melissa reached for a big fluffy towel and wrapped it around the girl as she helped her stand and sit on the side of the tub. Reaching for the plug in the drain and pulling, she said, "You know, it's amazing how people can change when someone they love and care for gets hurt; especially if they blame themselves. Okay girly, it looks like we can get dried off. Then we'll clean your hair."

Getting Kaname dry was an amusing experience and the two women were laughing when they heard Kurz shout, "What's taking those girls so long?"

Rolling her eyes, the sergeant major screamed back, "Hold your horses, Pretty Boy!"

"We can wait to wash my hair if you think everyone is hungry." Kaname actually looked ashamed.

"No. _Do not_ be ashamed that you cannot take care of yourself and are reliant on others. _Do not_ be ashamed that we are taking our time in here, because I don't want to rush things and hurt you. And _DO NOT_ be ashamed about how you look right now. Got it sister?" Melissa had an intense look in her eye and she didn't break contact until she heard Kaname's, "Yeah, I got it."

Melissa just looked at the girl until she was certain she was understood. A big smile spread across her face, making her eyes sparkle.

"So, let's get back to what we were talking about earlier while I wash your hair. Now that I can see your wounds a little better I think I can give you a better answer."

"Oh. Well, you know." Kaname's left arm went to the back of her head, elbow to the side and her eyes darted to the right.

"You seriously believe that Sousuke, of all people, will mind what your scars look like? I mean, let's face it. Have you seen Sousuke? He's got plenty of scars. Even if he didn't, he still wouldn't care at all about yours. At least, not for the reason that you're thinking." Mao sighed.

"What do you mean by 'the reason that I'm thinking?'" Kaname looked perplexed.

"First, let me get one of the guys to bring a chair in here for you to sit in while I wash that hair of yours." The brunette stood up and walked to the doorway.

Opening the door enough to stick her head out, Mao yelled, "Hey, one of you idiots, get me a chair!"

* * *

Sousuke jumped up off the couch and went directly for a chair before Kurz even computed the bellowed directive. Picking it up in both hands he swiftly walked to the bathroom and held it up for the Sergeant Majors inspection. 

"That'll do nicely. You mind putting it in here for me?" Mao's eyes were slightly narrowed and there was a calculating look on her face.

"Uh, that will not be a problem." Sousuke stood up straighter.

Mao moved out from behind the door and opened it to allow Sousuke entrance. He proceeded forward but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw _her_ sitting on the edge of the tub, wrapped only in a towel. Sousuke almost dropped the chair when she looked up at him with those big brown eyes, filled with an odd mix of emotions. Ducking his head, he continued walking and stopped again only when right in front of her. A deep blush slowly started its way into his cheeks when he looked her in the face again.

"D-do you n-need any assistance getting comfortable in the chair, Ms. Chidori?" He squared his shoulders.

"No, I'll be fine. B-but thank you. Sousuke." The last floated out on a whisper.

Sousuke made his escape and went straight back to the couch where he sank down in a daze. What was wrong with him? Was he feeling ill? Should he be getting more sleep? It was just a girl in a towel. He'd seen plenty of girls in towels or even naked before, it happened when one was in the military and in foreign countries. None of them had ever impacted Sousuke like this. It was just a girl in a towel. But it wasn't just any girl. It was Kaname. His Kaname. Now where did that thought come from?

"Hey Sousuke. You okay? You look a little shaken up there." Kurz threw a pillow and hit his friend in the face, effectively cutting off his train of thought.

"What? No, I'm fine. There is not a prob-"

"You like her. You had to have just seen her in a towel or something; or even better: nothing! Come clean, I want all the details." Kurz interrupted, whining slightly.

"I don't know what's come over me Kurz. I don't think I'm sick or anything. I feel both hot and cold at the same time. My throat is dry. I'm a bit shaky. What do you think?" The younger man looked fearfully to his comrade for his verdict.

"First off, it's a pretty serious illness. I doubt in this case that there is a cure for it. Well, a solution, but not a cure. You'll never get over this one." The sniper leered enjoying ever minute.

"What? What's wrong with me? What is the solution?" The soldier was genuinely concerned about his welfare and his continued ability to care for Ms. Chidori.

"Well, my expert _diagnosis_ is Love. You are in love with Kaname. My _solution_ is for you to act on your feelings and do something about it. Come on, you have the perfect opportunity here. She needs you to care for her both physically and emotionally and how convenient that you were ordered to house her here with you during her recovery!" Kurz was so excited he was leaning on the edge of his seat as he spoke.

"I already knew that I loved her, Kurz. At least that's what I was calling it. I mean, I've never loved anyone before, so what was I to compare it to? Is this what it feels like? What do you mean I should act on my feelings? Do what?" Sousuke calmed down a bit and looked over to his friend.

"What? You, of all people, came to the conclusion that you loved Kaname? When was this? I mean, everyone else has known it forever, but we thought we would have to get you drunk before you ever confessed _those _feelings. So, what are you gonna do about it?" Shock was plainly written all over Weber's face.

"I realized it for the first time in Hong Kong. I thought she was dead. I couldn't find anything else to live for. I guess I let things slide away from me since then. I never told her how I felt. When I heard her in there with that…that… I couldn't lose her again. It made me realize just how much she meant to me. But, what do I do?" The young sergeants face was in his hands in an uncharacteristic display of emotion.

"What do you do? You take her out to dinner, a movie, then you …well, make a move. That's what you do!" The blue eyes sparkled with excitement. He never thought his young friend would ever feel this way about a girl. This was the one territory where Kurz had the upper hand over his younger colleague.

"Excuse me? 'Make a move?' What do you mean by this?" Sousuke's inexperience with the ladies began to shine through.

"I have an idea. You leave everything to Weber and Mao. Trust me, will ya'?" Kurz leaned back on the couch, spreading his arms against the back and resting one leg on the knee of the other.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this took so long. Please enjoy it. I have tonight off of school, so I'll try my bestest to get another chapter written. I think it'll be around 10 chapters. We'll see. Thanks for the superb support ladies and gents. ) 


	8. 8

_A/N_: Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMP!**

* * *

"So, why do you think that _your_ sergeant will be so upset and appalled at your soon-to-be scars? Has he said anything that would give you that impression?" Mao had finished the hard task of washing and drying that long length of silky blue hair, now she was running a brush through the lustrous locks.

"Just look at them! You don't _have_ to insinuate that you find these un-sexy and unappealing. They are and there is no way that he'll ever…well…find me attractive?" Kaname started out strong and passionate only to peter out on a question.

That's just how she felt too. She was usually so strong and even pretty sure of herself, so this new feeling of being unlovable was new to her. Maybe it was just stronger than it ever had been. She could usually squash all low self-esteem issues before they came to the surface, but lately she was even more bi-polar than ever. Except this time, instead of just hot and cold, tears and abject fear were thrown into the mix.

Despite her earlier protestations about that madman being held by MITHRIL, she still feared him. More than anything, she was afraid that he would come after her and Sousuke again. There were times she woke during the night drenched in a cold sweat and shaking from head to toe. At least she had never awakened Sousuke with one of those night terrors since that first night. She didn't like him to see her with all the wounds inflicted on her person, let alone how broken she was.

"Kaname, trust me, he will not find you any less attractive. Scars add character. Chicks dig them on guys, so why shouldn't it be the other way around? Let things be for now. Let's get your hair up and out of your way and then go out there and figure out what to do for lunch. How 'bout it?" Mao pulled the teen's hair back and placed a ribbon around the end to hold her ponytail in place.

"Sure. Yeah, let's go get lunch." Kaname attempted a half smile while looking at her battered reflection in the mirror.

Melissa's heart flipped over in her chest at the sight of the abused teen looking dejectedly at her own appearance in the mirror. She thought back to a few minutes ago when the young woman first caught a glance of her reflection. The poor thing almost fell over from shock. She now worried her bottom lip in an attempt to stay its betraying quiver. She almost succeeded.

Nodding her head, thus firming her resolve, Kaname opened the door and walked through the portal to find Sousuke and Kurz deep in conversation.

* * *

"So ladies, where do we all want to go to lunch? Actually, why don't you two young'ns decide where you wish to eat, while sis and I have a little chat in the kitchen." Kurz jumped up off the couch and flew in Mao's direction. Grabbing his superior by the arm, he bumped into Kaname knocking her off balance.

With a small cry escaping her lips, Kaname felt a set of strong arms wrap gently around her from behind, effectively stopping her sudden descent to the ground. She couldn't hold back the involuntary gasp of pain that left her lips as her painful places were jostled.

"Be careful Kurz! What the heck is wrong with you? She's injured you moron!" Mao screamed, whacking him upside the head.

"Kurz, you need to be more careful around Ms. Chidori. She has some very serious injuries and I do not wish for them to be any worse than they already are." Sousuke still had his arms snuggly around the waist of the subject of his concern.

"Oh! Kaname, I'm _so_ sorry, are you okay?" Kurz was trying his hardest not to smile, and it showed plainly on his face.

"Okay _Idiot_, let's go to the kitchen for this 'all important talk' of yours!" Mao was quickly catching on to what her subordinate was attempting to do.

Dragging him into the kitchen she pushed him against the refrigerator with her forearm across his neck, pushing ever so slightly she asked, "Now, Mr. I'm-trying-to-set-the-mood, what's your plan?"

The two looked at each other and evil smiles spread across their faces.

* * *

"Ms. Chidori, are you okay? Did he hurt you too badly? Did I hurt you when I caught you?" The look of concern in his dove gray eyes turned full force on Kaname, looking all over her to make sure no wounds had been reopened.

"I- I'm fine, Sousuke." She was breathless and her cheeks were tinged a beautiful shade of pink.

"Are you sure? You seem to have lost your breath and your face is slightly flushed. I just wanted to make sure you- well, that's good if you're sure you're not hurt, er, any further." He slowly helped her to the couch where he released his hold as she sank into the cushions.

Grabbing a pillow and holding it to her chest, Kaname motioned for him to take a seat next to her. Slowly, he sat down beside her, looking at her all the while. Laughing abruptly, she glanced at the pillow clasped to her bandaged body.

"Um, so where do you wish to eat? Did you and Kurz talk about it at all? I hope I didn't take too long in there. I'm sorry it's- even with Mao's help, it's a bit difficult to-"

"No, do not apologize. Please." He entreated.

He moved his hand to rest lightly atop her jean clad knee before remembering himself and jerking it away as if he'd touched a hot casing freshly fired from a gun.

"Where did you wish to eat Ms. Chidori? I think it only fair that you choose the location since you are the injured party. I wish-well, I would like to take you somewhere special, uhh- of your choosing, so please inform me of where you wish to eat." The young sergeant squared his shoulders.

"Um. Well, I guess there is this little bistro that I've wanted to try. It's like an outdoor café really. It's on the outskirts of town. I've heard it's got really great cuisine!" Kaname looked more and more herself with each word.

"It would be my honor to take you to this restaurant Ms. Chidori. Should I let Mao and Weber know of our decision?"

"Let us know of what decision? Something important I hope." Mao smiled as the two in question walked through the kitchen door in time to hear the last of Sousuke's inquiry.

"Just on where to eat lunch for today. Were the two of you planning on joining us? It would not be a problem." Kaname laughed at the last phrase she uttered.

"Oh, that's it? Yeah, we'll join you, for now." The blonde looked slightly disappointed for just a split second before resuming his laidback and cocky attitude.

"I think we're ready if you two are. Does this place have any beer or alcohol? I could use a drink!" Mao headed for the front door.

* * *

With Kurz driving the white van, the foursome made their way towards the outskirts of Tokyo. They were headed in the direction of the piers with Kaname giving haphazard directions. She kept forgetting that Kurz didn't know where this place was.

"LEFT!" The scream from the backseat was followed by a sharp turn in that same direction.

"Idiot!" Mao hit Weber upside the head.

"Hey! You can't hit the person driving! What's wrong with you two?! You need to give better directions, Kaname. And…and you! You, sis, need to stop hitting the driver!" The playboy whined as his superior hit him again.

"Stay on this road for the next 2 miles. At the light make a right and you should see the restaurant on the left hand side of the road. Sorry." Kaname looked a bit sheepish at the trouble she caused, but was inwardly laughing at the treatment Kurz was at the receiving end of.

"Sousuke!" The sergeant major called from the front seat.

"Yes, Ma'am?" The soldier came to attention, straightening his back and squaring his shoulders.

Smiling at his typical behavior to her work voice, his superior officer sighed, "We need to talk business for just a minute before we enjoy ourselves at lunch."

"Sure."

"It would seem that _you_ are to be put under surveillance and protection yourself, _Mr._ Sousuke Sagara." With this Weber laughed, looking in the rearview mirror to see his friend's reaction.

Mao joined in the laughter as an odd range of emotions passed over both Sousuke and Kaname's faces. The blue-haired teen had a look of shock and disbelief on her face while the young sergeant's face was a study of different thoughts and feelings. He finally settled on confused incredulity.

"It was decided that you would not be up to your usual standards while caring for Kaname. Not to mention that this guy went for _her_ to get to _you_," Sousuke flinched and glanced at Ms. Chidori as Mao continued, "We need to watch to make sure he was in fact working alone, and if not, then we need to find his accomplice or accomplices before he does you or her any more harm."

"So, you and Weber were sent to watch and protect me and Ms. Chidori? I assume you will be staying at our apartment too?" He looked slightly crestfallen at the prospect of both his failure to protect the one he loved and the thought that they would no longer be in their apartment alone together.

"Don't look so upset. We don't plan to crash your 'party.' Here's the deal, Urzu 6 and I will set up base at Angel's apartment. That way, we are just far enough away to be hidden from plain view but close enough to watch and provide backup." Mao's triumph at such a matchmaker plan was lost on both the young soldier and his charge, but Kurz sure was smiling.

"I get it. You are using Ms. Chidori's apartment for the same reason why we set up in _my_ current apartment to watch _her_. It's close but not obvious. Plus, if I could see into _her_ apartment from mine, then you can see into _my_ apartment from hers. That is a very well thought out strategy." Sousuke nodded his agreement.

Mao and Weber were still a bit distracted from their friend's slip of the tongue. When speaking about the two soldiers staying at his apartment with him and Kaname, he said "our."

"We just wanted to get that out of the way before we began to eat lunch. Unlike some here, I don't like to do business over a meal, unless maybe it's canned crab and a beer. I just wouldn't pay attention if that were the case." Mao trailed off dreaming about her favorite treat.

"Well, here we are. Let's go get some grub!" Kurz parked the van and turned off the ignition.

* * *

"May I take your order?" The waiter inquired, looking askance at the injured and severely bruised teen.

They all placed their orders and Sousuke sat back and watched as Kaname finally began to unwind. Weber was teasing her about being the cutest cripple that he knew, or something to that effect, while Mao kicked him hard under the table. A small, barely restrained, fight ensued and he looked on, watching the interactions. He felt himself relax as well.

It wasn't very common for him to observe people socially; typically it was all from a militaristic point of view. He would look for exits and possible breach points. He would pay attention to the physical aspects of a person and their ability or inability to cause a threat to himself or those around him. He would look for strategic places to take cover or to make a stand. Very rarely did he look at interactions between people, especially from an emotional perspective.

He didn't really understand that realm of thought. He couldn't fathom why a woman would wish to wear a small swimsuit to attract men or why a guy would seemingly make fun of a girl who would then blush and smile shyly. He recalled the word Kaname used in those situations: flirting. So Weber was flirting with Kaname. But he knew that his friend's feelings were more in the direction of Mao and he now knew that Kaname loved him. So, why were they flirting with each other? Maybe one could flirt without implying a relationship. Maybe comrades interacted this way? He had seen Kaname and her friend Kyoko teasing each other; maybe that was a kind of friendly flirting as well? So, Sousuke decided, you could flirt as a friend and you could flirt as a, well, something more. Interesting. He still didn't understand the purpose of flirting. Why couldn't one just come out and say what one really meant? Why did you have to say anything at all?

"You are very quiet over there Sousuke. Are you not enjoying yourself? Or better yet, you must be thinking of ways to defend this little Bistro from a terrorist attack, huh?" Kaname's smile lit up her entire face. He didn't even notice the bruises as his eyes roved across her face… and landed on a small smudge of sauce on the corner of her lip.

"Uhhh-no. Actually, I was wondering if you were planning on leaving that bit of sauce on your lip or if you would allow me to wipe it off for you." He smiled slightly, oblivious to the other occupants of the table.

"Oh. Well-" Kaname began only to stop when a napkin was raised gently to her lips to brush off the offending spot.

"There you go. Now you may tease me for my actions if you wish." Sousuke still didn't have the concept down it would seem as she laughed at his attempt at flirting.

"Not bad soldier. So, was that your first try at teasing me?" Her left elbow rested on the table, cupping her chin.

"It would be hard to tease someone as perfect as you Kaname, but, let me see if I can try." He screwed up his face in a mock attempt to think of an imperfection on her part.

"Ohhh, that's good Sousuke. Keep talking. I think I like your flirting with me _and_ calling me by my name." Kaname was actually quite shocked that he was even attempting this kind of behavior, but covered nicely by flirting back.

She didn't see where this was coming from. True, he had kissed her _and_ he was very thoughtful while he was taking care of her. He was taking care of her; you could throw that into the mix as well then. So, after all the time that they had known each other, why was he trying to flirt with her now? How did he even know what flirting was?

"Are you feeling okay though? It can be pretty detrimental to one's health the first time one flirts. I mean that was quite a bit coming from you. Do you need anything? An Advil or a cold compress?" Her eyes sparkled.

They had both unconsciously been leaning towards each other as they spoke. Sousuke had pulled his chair closer to hers and they were now merely inches apart. Closing the distance he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure I can come up with a way to feel better. I think _you_ can help too."

Her cheeks flooded with color and she chanced a glance in Melissa's direction to find that the rest of their party had disappeared. She quickly returned her gaze to his only to find that his once dove gray eyes were now a dark smoky shade. The pupils were dilated and his face was scant centimeters away from hers.

"Is that what it's like to flirt? I may understand some now…" Sousuke mused to himself.

"You'll have to keep practicing though. It's not something that one such as yourself would grasp right away, you military maniac." She reached up and brushed her hand against his cheek in a soft caress before jerking her hand back to her lap.

"We need to go set up base at Kaname's place, so we'll be heading out for now. Do you two mind catching a cab back or would you like to leave with us?" Mao questioned from behind.

The two jumped apart as if electrified and turned towards their companions. Kaname began fixing her blue hair while Sousuke cleared his throat and responded with, "Negative. We will take a cab. There are a few things that I wished to pick up from the store, so it will not be a problem."

"I guess we'll leave you two lovebirds alone then. I'll catch you later, you lucky dog you." Weber winked at his embarrassed friends.

* * *

"Where did you wish to go Sousuke? You mentioned that you had some things you wanted to pick up." Kaname queried, standing in the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Well, I do need to run by the pharmacy. I have to re-supply on bandages and some of my first aid stores. I would also like to run by the video store to pick out a movie, or two. Was there anything that you needed while we are out? I know that you do not have many of the comforts of home, so I was hoping to pick up anything you may require." He looked to her for a response.

"Um, I wouldn't mind getting some things but we'll need to head to the market for what I want. Let's go to the pharmacy first then." She smiled.

"That will not be a problem."

* * *

_A/N:_ Well, that's it for another chapter. I'm already starting on the next one. 


	9. 9

_A/N: Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I'm not to be owning Full Metal Panic! More's tha pity, Matey.**

* * *

They were both silent in the back of the cab as they traveled from the cozy restaurant to the drug store near the docks. He could tell that she was getting tired. Recovering took quite a bit out of a person, as he knew well from past experience. This was the first outing she had had since getting injured and it was wearing on her already. They had only been gone for a few hours and she looked like it was too much to keep her eyelids from closing.

He had seen her holding her left arm closer to her body as if the wound on her shoulder was bothering her. He was upset that he didn't have the foresight to bring her next round of pain medicines to lunch with them. Sousuke also noticed her sway as if dizzy when she stood up from the bench outside the café where they had waited for their cab. There also looked to be a headache lurking behind her eyes. Despite the trouble her injuries were causing her, he knew she would not appreciate him calling their outing short on behalf of her. She was enjoying herself. For once, he tried to _really_ think about how she would feel due to his actions. He hadn't blown anything up lately; that was always a good thing.

Her head tilted minutely towards her chest as her eye lids closed. Without realizing he was moving, the young soldier reached over and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.

_Soft. It's so soft and smooth. Warm too_, he thought to himself. Sighing he pulled his hand back to rest on his thigh. What was he going to do? He really did like her. He wanted to be the person that she needed him to be. But, what kind of person is that?

He had enjoyed their flirtatious behavior earlier. It had been, fun, he decided. He would have to take Kaname at her word; he really did need to practice. He needed to get his head out of the clouds though for the time being. He needed to focus on the Helmajistani.

Sousuke thought about all the outposts he had taken out during the war in Helmajistan. Nothing and no one stuck out in his mind. He had killed many people. Why would someone come for him after so many years? Why wouldn't he have come sooner? What caused the delay? Was he working alone or with an organization?

The thoughts were rolling around in his head, long overdue for scrutinization. He wanted to keep Kaname separate from his violent soldier's life. She didn't need to think about blood-covered hands as he caressed her face. She didn't need to see him when _he_ awoke from a night terror. She didn't need any more pain in her life, physically or mentally.

"Hey, buddy, we're at your stop. Do ya' need me to take ya' somewhere else after this?" The driver turned around in his seat to look at the young man.

"Affirmative, we will require your continued service for our transportation needs. Will you please wait for a few moments as we are inside?" Sousuke looked up as he responded, his hand twitching on his Glock 26, refraining from commanding the civilian to stay put. He remembered past experiences and he could, at times, learn from mistakes.

"Yeah, that's fine, jus' don't take too long, ya' know?" The cabbie turned back and flipped the radio on.

"Ms. Chidori? Kaname, we are at the pharmacy." The soldier gently shook her awake.

"Oh, I must've… I'm coming." Cloudy brown eyes looked to Sousuke, befuddled.

Kaname stepped carefully out of the vehicle and followed behind her protector and friend. He took her to the first aid section where he stocked up on various bandages and dressings for wounds. Ointments and pain pills followed and then a quick trip down the candy aisle.

"Would you like something sweet? I was informed that often times people eat candies and such while watching movies." The sergeant looked nervous as he asked.

"I would, Sousuke, thank you. Here, these are a must for movie night." It was so rare to find sour patch candies in Japan, but she fell in love with them while over seas.

They made their way to the cashier and placed all of the items on the countertop. The kid behind the counter looked to be in his late teens with shaggy brown hair falling to below his chin. The young man finally looked up and acknowledged their presence with a surprised, "What the hell happened to your face?"

Kaname instantly looked at the shoes that Sousuke had again graciously tied for her earlier in the day. Her reaction made it appear as if her injuries occurred often, as if a violent father or _boyfriend_ regularly abused her. Angry with herself, she looked back up and shouted, "_I_ was kidnapped and beaten, what's _your_ excuse?"

Ashamed and embarrassed, he looked down at the items in front of him and began ringing them up. The young cashier quietly told Sousuke the total and accepted payment. He then quickly bagged the objects and said a good night.

Fuming, Kaname stormed outside into the cooling evening air. The slight breeze cooled her flaming cheeks and calmed her down enough to smile. Sousuke opened the door to the cab and helped the blue haired beauty inside. Squeezing in beside her, he informed the driver of their next stop.

* * *

He wasn't sorry that he'd killed the guard set to watch him. He had business to attend to and he was _going_ to see it through to the end. That little bastard and his stupid girlfriend, Kaname, were going to pay! He was interrupted in his revenge on Kashim, which was unforgivable. _Kashim has to taste the bitterness of defeat as I make him watch while I torture and kill his little girlfriend_, he thought to himself.

An image of his dead sons flashed before his eyes. They died together, the older shielding the younger from the bullets flying in all directions. His young pre-teen body was curled over his nine-year old sibling and his hands were still protecting his own head. The blood was already encrusted around the wounds peppering their small forms and drying in a pool around the still bodies. Their own guns were beside them, used until no rounds remained in the magazines. Casings littered the hard packed sand around them, in small piles and scattered about like the rocks and dust that covered their homeland.

"He was ordered to care and protect her in his _own_ apartment. Can you believe that? He's not too far from base either. I bet that was convenient that the girl lived where she did, that way his apartment was close to her _and_ base. He could protect her and still make it out on missions with relative ease."

"Yeah, what a lucky guy. I bet he doesn't know what do to with her though! He's never been good with people, especially those of the fairer sex." The laughter-filled voices broke him from his dark thoughts like a splash of cold water on a hot day.

He crouched further into the shadows and prepared to make a run for it. He didn't have time to hide another body and he certainly didn't have time to wait around while they found he had broken out of custody. He needed to get off base and find Kashim and his little girlfriend.

* * *

Sousuke asked the cab driver to leave them at the market on their way back to his apartment and paid their fare. The two young people made their way into the store while Kaname thought about what she would need to rustle up something tasty for dinner.

She didn't know how great it would be, especially if she didn't have most of the cooking supplies that she was accustomed to. _Oh well_, she thought, _I'll try my best to say "thank you."_ She motioned for Sousuke to grab a cart and then walked off in the direction of fresh spices.

The minutes slipped away as the blue haired teen filled her cart with various foodstuffs. Half an hour later, the twosome found themselves at the cashier's station, paying for their food. Grabbing all the bags, the young soldier lead the way out of the market and set off in the direction of the train station, stating that it was too far of a walk for Kaname otherwise.

"Thank you, Sousuke. I am a bit tired, but I know I'll feel better when I start to cook! You think Melissa and Kurz will come over for dinner?" A wide smile lit up her still-bruised features.

"NO," he shouted, "Uhh, they'll be fine. I was thinking we could do a movie night and maybe dinner- uh- by ourselves. Is there a problem, Ms. Chidori?" He stopped and turned towards his companion, slightly panicked at the thought of his friends being there as well.

"No, ahh ha ha, not at all. Why would you say there was a problem? Idiot." She looked to the side at the darkened streets. It must be later than she thought, she could barely see. Granted, it didn't help when one's eye was still very swollen and watery.

"Good. Then, we can pick out the movies at the shop by our apartment." The young soldier began walking again, a small smile softening his once stern lips.

The injured girl stumbled over a break in the sidewalk and Sousuke reached out to steady her. Kaname paused for a second to get her bearings. She was more fatigued than she first thought. The young soldier snaked his arm around her slender waist to help support her as she walked. They remained as such until they reached the station.

* * *

"Wow, this place is a mess. It looks like forensics didn't even clean up the blood. Heartless bastards!" Melissa stopped in the doorway to Kaname's apartment.

"Hey, sis, you wanna move outta the way so I can drop all this stuff off? It's so heavy!" Kurz complained from behind his superior officer.

Moving to the side to allow Weber entrance, Mao took in the scene before them. The chair was still on its side and strewn around it were the remnants of the bloody rope used to bind hands and feet. Blood was everywhere; it was soaked into the carpet, splattered on the chair and walls even scattered droplets were on the kitchen cabinets and appliances. Kaname's school bag was tossed aside in the entrance hall, books and writing implements fallen out. There was a gash in the fabric of the bag and one of the thicker books, almost as if used as a shield against a knife or other sharp weapon. Her cell phone, shattered, was next to the wall in the kitchen.

If Mao had been any less of a soldier, she might have cried at the travesty of this senseless attack on such an innocent high school student. As it was, it just really pissed her off. She saw red. Not just the rust red remains of blood dried on the floor but the crimson of fresh blood, newly spilt. This was the color of blood that would be released by her hands to repay this bastard tenfold for what he did to her friends.

"Yo! Sis, you think we should clean this place up for Kaname? I'm sure she's not going to want to come back to this mess. I mean, I always hated cleaning up _my_ blood off the floor, so I'm sure she won't want to clean it out of the carpet, the curtains, the kitchen…" Kurz trailed off.

"Wow, I'm surprised you would suggest such a thing. That's very thoughtful Weber." Melissa smiled.

"Well, I figured it would get me in good with both you _and_ Kaname. Yeah!" The blonde found himself on the floor faster than he was able to finish his train of thought.

"You vulgar little troll! I can't believe…never mind. Get off the floor now soldier before you find my foot up your ass! We have work to do before you go and buy me some canned crab!" Mao stalked off into the kitchen for cleaning supplies.

"But wait, sis…" Weber moaned from the floor.

* * *

They had reached the station, but Sousuke was uneasy. From the moment they left the market, tension began building in his chest and shoulders. Something wasn't right: the smell in the air, the feel of his familiar surroundings or the sounds of Tokyo's nightlife. Whatever is was something was not as it should be.

He placed the groceries on the bench nearest him as the solider took over. He reached for his Glock 26, surveying the situation but didn't wish to alarm Kaname, so decided against pulling the weapon out fully. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but that extra sense had saved his life countless times. Sousuke _knew_ something wasn't right.

"Ms. Chidori, would you like to sit down? I don't know how long transportation will be in coming." He calmly walked to his companion and helped her sit down on the corner bench, with her back and side guarded against solid concrete.

He placed all the food and supplies on her right side, almost blocking her from sight. He didn't want her to be the target of whatever was out there. It could just be some hoodlum or drunk out there in the deepening darkness, but he believed otherwise.

"I would like to check in with Mao and Weber, just to let them know our status. Will you be okay here for now?" The young sergeant reached into his pocket and pulled out his communications device at the affirmative nod from his companion.

"What's the deal? We just left you like an hour ago! Kaname too much for you to handle on your own? Oh yeah!" Weber's voice sounded enthused but slightly pain-filled and muffled.

"Negative. I felt the need to check in. Is the Sergeant Major available to talk?" Sousuke was in no mood to play around with his friend, not when Kaname's life may very well be on the line.

"Yeah Sousuke, go ahead." Mao sounded all business.

"I believe we may be under surveillance by an unfriendly target. How do you wish me to proceed?"

"What's your location?"

"We're at the station near the docks. We just missed our train, but the next one should be forthcoming. I feel like we're being followed." The young sergeant was looking all around him as he spoke, trying to find the presence in the dark.

"Weber and I'll be there shortly, I knew we shouldn't have left you. Damn him." The sergeant major screamed into the phone.

"ETA?"

"15 minutes. Stay where you are unless you notify me first! Urzu 2 out."

* * *

Melissa was pissed all over again, this time at herself and Weber. She knew she shouldn't have left those two alone, no matter how much she wished to play matchmaker. She wanted to believe that Sousuke could handle himself like he always did, that's why she agreed to the plan in the first place. She was afraid though of Sousukes mental status. He might be distracted by his newfound feelings for Kaname and may not be on the highest alert, or he could be so upset with this guy that he would act rashly. MITHRIL wanted the man alive. They wanted to know from where that torturing bastard had escaped and if he was working with someone or an organization. Despite Kalinin's overly violent methods of questioning, the son-of-a-bitch didn't answer many questions.

"ETA?" Her subordinate questioned tersely.

"15 minutes. Stay where you are unless you notify me first! Urzu 2 out."

Before she managed to disconnect the line she heard multiple gunshots and a sickening _whump whump_ sound.

"SOUSUKE?"

A dead line greeted her ears as she sprang into action. She grabbed her weapons and screamed for Kurz to bring his gear. Mao tried to hail Urzu 7 on the line, but she couldn't get anything more than static.

"What's the deal?" Weber had his sniper rifle in hand and was heading for the door of the apartment.

"Sousuke called and said they were being followed. I told them we would be there in 15; when I went to disconnect, I heard gunshots and sounds of bodily impacts, up close." Purple eyes briefly met blue ones; both sets were concerned by the possibilities.

* * *

_ A/N_: I hope you enjoyed this little addition. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get another chapter posted!!! I promise I'll work hard on chapter ten and make it worthwhile!!!! 


	10. 10

_A/N:_ This should be the last chapter…depending on how things go…enjoy faithful readers and followers of my humble little fic!

**Disclaimer: Let me think…um…no…still not mine…**

* * *

He dove to the left as he felt the bullets tear into his body. Three shots. He was only hit twice. Pain tried to take precedence in his thoughts, but it was shoved roughly to the side as he looked to Kaname. Was Chidori okay? He needed to protect her at all costs. Even if_ his_ life was forfeit,_ she_ must survive. Not only was it his mission, it was also his heartfelt desire that she live and be happy. He vaguely recalled a time in the past where she said they could make it out together, that she didn't want him to sacrifice his life to give her a chance.

He couldn't afford to be distracted. His faithful gun was in his hand and pointed towards their attacker as he rolled to a crouch and let off six shots. He felt the blood seeping into his clothes and then heard the small pit pat of little drops hitting the pavement below, making a small puddle. Wherever he was hit, it sure as hell was bleeding immensely. Wiping sweat out of his eyes he rushed his assailant, letting off another volley of shots. How many was that? Did he just shoot four more? Yes, change clips.

"Chidori, run for cover!" He panted.

"Sousuke." She was barely audible.

Sousuke ejected the empty clip and slammed the second home while running for cover behind the cement wall. Dirt and dust exploded in a spray around his face as two 9mm rounds tore through the corner in front of him. Stepping slightly to the right the MITHRIL soldier sent four more bullets at the Helmajistani.

He needed to conserve his ammo. He wasn't carrying as much as he usually did. Why didn't he bring his usual assortment of weapons? What had he been thinking? He had been thinking about tying the shoes of a certain blue-haired friend and helping her down the stairs. That's what he'd been thinking. Dammit! Now he only had his reserve, which he limited himself to when in the comfort of his own home, not what he typically brought into the field! Six bullets left. He needed to find a way to stall until back up arrived or get close to the guy to take him out. He turned and put his back to the wall, leaning against it for support, breathing hard.

He looked around at his surroundings. The bench Chidori had been on was to the right of him in the alcove against the back wall. The brown paper grocery bags were riddled with bullet holes while food matter was splattered everywhere, coating the nearby walls and Ms. Chidori alike. Kaname was huddled in the corner behind the bench, her back up against both walls and barely visible behind the bench slightly in front and to the left and a potted plant to her right.

The young soldier took in the layout of the battlefield. They were at a small train depot on the outskirts of town. From his position, the tracks were on his left and the small waiting area was on his right. It consisted of three cement walls, forming a small recess to keep patrons out of the elements. He could see two small benches butted up against the back wall and potted plants on the outside of each bench. There were two lights, only one of which was in proper working order. The other was flickering annoyingly on and off, giving the surreal feel of a bad horror movie he'd once watched. Around the cement structure there was light cover in the form of well-tended shrubbery and potted plants. Behind the building were larger trees that would provide better coverage and an easier way of getting around Sousuke if the bastard so desired. _What's the best course of action, _thought Sousuke_, how can I end this without Ms. Chidori being harmed?_

Sousuke ran through every possible scenario he could think of to end this situation without further bloodshed on his side. He didn't want to die any more than the next guy, but he would if it was done so while protecting Kaname to the fullest.

As soon as she heard the first shot accompanied by a grunt of pain, Kaname threw herself to the ground. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as her healing injuries painfully made their presence known. Tears swam in her eyes and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. She had to keep a clear head. She needed to stay out of the way but maybe help Sousuke in any way that she could.

She pulled her legs against her chest and put her left arm tightly around her knees, trying to make herself as small as possible. She had to think. What should she do? What could she do to best help Sousuke?

"You there Kashim? You feeling all right? How many bullets did you take?" Maniacal laughter followed his questions.

Sousuke didn't like his options, the best one seeming to be playing dead and letting his attacker in close for the kill. He just didn't like that the bastard would be within shooting range of Kaname if that were the case. Also, he couldn't know for certain that his opponent_ wouldn't_ go around the building and come out next to_ her_ instead of next to_ him_. He might just have to take his chances. Even though she was hurt, he knew Kaname was athletic and still had full use of her legs. She might be able to get away if he could distract this psycho. Plus, it looked like she managed to hide herself decently enough.

"Kaname, I'm sorry. I'm sorry… that I couldn't…couldn't protect…you…" Sousuke trailed off in an attempt to lull the enemy into the open.

Their eyes met briefly as the young soldier checked how many rounds he had remaining. She smiled as realization dawned in her intelligent brown eyes and watched as he slid down the wall, leaving a dark trail of sticky blood to mark his presence. He sat hard and slumped over slightly with both forearms draped over his thighs. He lightly held his Glock in his right hand, finger barely on the trigger. His head hung with his chin almost touching his chest and his shaggy bangs covered his eyes in a dark shroud. He was able to see through them, but others couldn't easily see his eyes were open and ever vigilant.

Seeing the amount of blood soaking into his clothing and pooling around his still form, it wasn't hard to force abject fear into her voice, "NO! Don't leave me. Please, Sousuke…I…please don't die. You can't die. I need you!" She wailed.

Their attacker turned the corner behind Kaname, surprising both teens with his sudden appearance. A crazy fire was lighting his eyes and there was a grand smile to rival that of the Joker's from the famed comic, gracing his face. He was looking directly at Sousuke and walking slowly in his direction. The gun was trained on his still and slumped form, making sure he wasn't playing possum.

Just the sight of the dark skinned man made Kaname freeze. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she saw his cold calculating eyes trained on Sousuke's slumped form. Her breathing increased tenfold with shallow substitutions of the real thing. She couldn't breathe. She was getting dizzy. She saw all the blood pooling about her friends still figure. She stared at the thick coating on the cement behind him, marking his slide down the wall.

_Blood. It's everywhere, staining her world a deep shade of crimson. She can see it all over. It's soaking into her clothing and splattered all over her apartment walls. She can smell it; the sweet coppery smell of it fills her nostrils making her sick to her stomach again. She can taste the metallic tang on her tongue, making her want to retch. She can feel it trickling down the back of her neck, tickling as it slowly trails down her back and soaks into her school uniform. She can hear it dripping in a puddle at her feet as it streams from her shoulder making it's way past her elbow and pooling at her fingertips before falling slowly to the ground in a steady rhythm. _

_She sees his black eyes opened in bloodthirsty glee as he throws her against the hallway in her apartment, knocking the breath out of her lungs and causing her vision to narrow as her head makes sharp contact with the wall behind her. She gathers her resolve and slams her school bag into the back of her assailant's head. He turns around slowly toward her and pins his eyes to hers. Anger. Wrath. Hatred. He grabs her neck in a crushing grip, pushing her against the wall, cutting off her ability to breathe. She feels his hot breath on her cheek and ear as his face comes within mere centimeters of hers, "What? You want to play? Fine, I'll have plenty of fun with you, Princess."_

_He throws her to the carpeted ground, kicking her soundly in the stomach. Kaname gasps for the air she is already so short of. Lights are dancing in front of her eyes as her vision begins to clear and life-giving air returns slowly to her lungs. It's a short-lived victory as he grabs her right arm in a devastating grip pulling her harshly to her feet. Instant pain blossoms in her wrist as she hears a terrible cracking sound. She cries out in pain only to be tossed negligently onto a chair in her own kitchen._

_Kaname knew he was going to tie her to the chair; nothing good would come of that. She stands up, cradling her right arm close to her body, as she walks towards the large butchers knife resting on the cutting board. She quickly snatches the object into her left hand and turns around to find the dark skinned man right in front of her._

_He grasps her right arm and pulls it behind her, wrenching her wrist painfully and pulling it between her shoulder blades. She fells the immense pressure on her shoulder and the sickening relief as she hears a pop. She barely hears his whisper in her ear as the knife falls to the floor, "You thinking of attacking me little girl? I'll teach you!" _

She couldn't move. She couldn't be strong for Sousuke. She couldn't challenge this monster. She couldn't fight him. She remembered what happened the last time she stood up to this lunatic. Kaname pulled her legs closer to her body as a small tear escaped and trailed down her still bruised face.

Sousuke could see the panic and fear filling Kaname. She was hyperventilating and there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it. He was "dead" after all and had to play as such until he could kill his enemy. He needed to know that she was going to be all right; he wanted nothing more than to comfort her. Hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be fine, that no one else would ever hurt her like this again. The soldier took over instantly when he heard the Helmajistani speak.

"What? I've managed to kill Kashim so easily? It looks like I will get to have some more fun with_ you_, Ms. Chidori. I was so hoping Kashim would be able to witness the torture I plan on putting you through once again!" He screamed with glee.

"Negative! Only_ I_ am allowed to address her as Ms. Chidori!" His gun was raised and gray eyes were on fire.

Sousuke's voice broke her of her fear. Courage coursed through her mixing with the blood in her veins and giving her a steely resolve. He would _not_ hurt Sousuke the way he hurt her. She would _not_ be afraid of this bastard. She would not lick her lips in front of the enemy! She clenched her left fist and jumped up from her hidden position behind the plant. No one was allowed to hurt Sousuke, no one!

The assailant's black orbs opened as wide as they could go as Kaname rushed him from behind and pushed him towards the train tracks. A loud report was heard as a bullet grazed the dark skin of the Helmajistani's exposed neck. Sousuke, taken aback by Kaname's impulsive action, rained a series of bullets in the direction of his target, hitting and grazing various parts of his body. Kaname screamed as she fell off the platform and onto the train tracks. She landed in a heap four feet below where she started. The teen opened her eyes slowly, disoriented from her mad dash and abrupt fall to the ground, to see the hatred shining out of black eyes. The blue haired girl scrambled back against the cement platform before realizing that the man was, dead? No, she could see his chest rise and fall. He must be seriously injured though.

Taking a deep breath and using the platform wall behind her for support, Kaname slowly stood upright only to be grabbed by the shoulders painfully and thrown to the ground. She landed harshly with her back against the train tracks and let out a cry of pain as her partially healed ribs creaked in protest of their rough treatment. Out of breathe, the injured teen was taken by surprise when the Helmajistani towered over her and slowly raised his gun. She couldn't move, but dammit, she refused to cower beneath this devil…this monster…this crazed lunatic! She serenely closed her eyes and thought to herself, _I have no regrets_. But that wasn't true. In the same instant that her eyes opened as she thought of her one regret, the sound of gunfire met her ears. Blood splattered warmly on her face as she realized this was the end and she would never get to tell Sousuke of her feelings. She never told him. Her vision dimmed then went black.

* * *

"SOUSUKE!"

Mao rushed around the corner, not expecting the amount of carnage she would see. Grocery bags were shot up with bits and pieces of produce covering the walls. Blood was splattered on the pavement by the tracks. _That must have been where he was when he was on the phone with me_, the sergeant major thought. Her eyes immediately went to that of her subordinate and friend, slumped again against the wall.

She rushed towards her fellow SRT member and checked for a pulse. Faint, but there nonetheless, steady too. Her eyes roved over his body searching for injuries. She spotted two gunshot wounds, thankfully that seemed to be it. He'd had worse she knew, but he had lost quite a bit of blood, which always worried her.

"Urzu 6, get yer ass down here now and call in the medics. These two are gonna give me gray effing hairs!" Melissa screamed into her communicator looking between Sousuke and the ledge where she knew Kaname to be.

"Roger that Sis!"

Kurz was shocked at the amount of blood covering Kaname's still form. He ran up to the unconscious teen and pulled the now dead Helmajistani from on top of her, tossing him carelessly to the side to be disposed of later with the rest of the trash. Shaking fingers felt for a pulse against pale clammy skin. A long-held sigh of relief washed through him as he felt a strong beat beneath his fingers. She hadn't been shot after all; he'd been in time!

He was still miffed that he messed up his first shot but was so thankful that he nailed his target on the second try. He wouldn't take the excuse of the crazed blue haired girl charging and knocking over the Helmajistani, thus messing up his shot. It was his fault. He then had to watch, through the scope while trying to find his next shot, that bastard knock Kaname around. He didn't usually take such pleasure from a kill, he didn't like taking lives honestly, but he couldn't stand to watch what was happening to his friends, especially a fox like Kaname.

Kurz smiled for the first time since this began. He gently shook Kaname trying to rouse her from unconsciousness. When he saw that wasn't going to work he went to Option B and scooped her up into his arms. He had a tough time getting back onto the platform with her until he realized belatedly that he could just lift her up and set her on the platform then climb up himself. As he lifted her for the second time to carry her towards Mao and Sousuke, her eyelids fluttered open and a soft moan escaped her pale lips.

"Sousuke?"

"Nah Babe, it's me, Kurz. You're okay, you're okay." The blonde soldier wrestled to keep his hold on the now struggling girl.

"Kurz? Sousuke? Where's Sousuke? He's ble-"

"Calm down, I'm taking you to him. Sis is already over there with him. Are you okay, Kaname?" Kurz' soothing voice and reassuring statements calmed the teen down.

"Thank you Kurz. You can put me down now if you want. I really think I'm okay and I'd like to see Sousuke." She smiled shyly as she was set gently on the concrete and steadied by her friend's hand under her elbow.

Kaname despite the newfound pain in most of her injuries, rushed to Sousuke's side. She could see he wasn't moving, which worried her more than it should.

"Sousuke? Sousuke! Please, don't die. You can't die," Her words were an unconscious repetition of those she had spoken earlier in the ruse to draw out the enemy, "I really do need you. Please."

"Sousuke? Hey, buddy, don't die on us now!" Weber tried to smile an award-winning smile as he grabbed his comrade's still warm hand.

Mao took charge and barked out orders to both Kaname and her subordinate, "Weber, you take his feet and help me slide him down to rest on his back. Kaname, take this jacket and push it against the wound in his shoulder, push as hard as you can with your left hand. Well, on second thought,_ almost_ as hard as you can push. I want him ready and as stable as can be before the medics get here!"

Kaname pushed with all of her might to stop the bleeding. She knew she couldn't lose him. She never told him how she felt. How many chances had she had already? Hong Kong. When she was crying on him in the hallway. On the train ride home, when he actually asked her what she had wished to say. While he was caring for her when she was injured. She let all of the opportunities presented to her slip through her fingers like sand. Why? Why was she so afraid of telling him? She felt the tears fall as she kept up her mantra, "Please don't die. I need you. Please don't die. I need you. Please don't die. I need you."

He awakened to the feeling of warm rain on his face. It was consistent with the melodious but distant voice keeping time with his slowly beating heart.

_Thump…Please don't die…Thump…I need you…Thump…Please don't die…Thump…I need you_.

He opened his eyes but was unsure of where he was. Lights were flickering in and out of his blurred vision making is hard to get a grasp on his current situation.

Where was he? He felt sort of, numb. He seemed to be under shelter, so how was he being rained on? His vision was suddenly filled with blue and brown. Blue, the color of the early nights sky over Tokyo and brown the color of the shifting sands of his earliest memories. It was a simple blending of his past and present and it was represented by…Kaname?

She was crying. Large tears were trailing down her cheek, mixing with the splattered blood attempting in vain to dry on her face. Why was she crying? What was going on? He saw blood too on her pale hand as she brushed aside his shaggy and unruly hair. Why was there blood on her hand? Why was there blood on her face? Was she injured? Was she okay?

"Ka…na…mae?" The name slipped past his lips on a painful breath as a look of worry and panic spread into his eyes.

"Sousuke? It's okay." She pushed harder on his shoulder eliciting a sharp intake of breath on his part.

"Kaname, are you okay? Are you injured?" He tried to sit up only to realize he was unable to, due to the pressure he now felt on his shoulders and hips. Panic blossomed full force as comprehension dawned that he was incapable of movement. The enemy was somewhere and Kaname was bleeding; yet he could do nothing to help.

"What's going on? Where's the enemy? Where are Weber and Mao?" Uncharacteristic terror filled Sousuke as he tried to unsuccessfully move again, reaching for a weapon that wasn't there.

"Shhhh…Calm down Sousuke. Melissa and Kurz are both here; they are trying to keep you from moving and injuring yourself further. So, if you don't mind, could you please stop trying to thrash around?" Kaname tried to smile, but she knew he was injured trying to save her yet again.

"Oh…uh- not a problem, then." He closed his eyes tight against a wave of nausea. No matter how many times one has been shot in the past, it's not a feeling you just get used to.

Kaname could see the amount of pain he was in. She empathized as her own injuries protested her movements, but continued to press with her left hand against the injury to his shoulder. She leaned down and brushed a chaste kiss across his cold lips, needing the contact more than he did.

His eyes shot open and he stared into the chocolaty depths inches from his face. He felt the tug of unconsciousness trying to drag him back down into its warm depths as she pulled back from his view. He shook his head slightly, refusing to pass out again. He wanted to be strong. He needed to be strong for her. He didn't want to leave her, not after she pleaded that very thing from him.

"Kaname?" His eyes were cloudy with pain as her name escaped from his lips yet again.

"Yes, Sousuke?" Her beautiful face came back into his line of vision, reminding him of some kind of earthly angel.

"I…don't want to leave you…ever…again. I…I…uh…"

"Shhh, don't tax yourself Sousuke. The medics just arrived. Save your strength for surgery and recovery, cause as soon as you get better, I'm going to hit you so hard with my harisen for scaring me like this!" Kaname smiled as she gently brushed her left hand against his cold cheek.

Her smile and gentle touch were the last things the injured soldier remembered before slipping into the warm embrace of oblivion.

* * *

_A/N:_ Okay, so it seems I have one more chapter to write. It'll be short though. I just didn't want to make this one too long!! Gomen, Gomen!! Until next time, ja na! 


	11. 11

_A/N_: Um, I think this will be it. I trust you've all enjoyed yourselves while reading this little story. Thanks to everyone who has followed along since the beginning and either reviewed, added the story to a favorites list or story alerted it. I love you all. I hope this didn't let any one down at all. You can let me know. )

**Disclaimer: Let me think…um…no…still not mine…**

* * *

She was tired. She was stiff and uncomfortable. She refused to leave his side, or slacken her hold on his hand, for even a minute, not until he woke up and she knew for certain that he would be safe. Kaname leaned back slightly in the chair she had occupied for the past ten hours, trying to relieve cramped back muscles. Her head still hurt, despite the prescription strength pain medicine she had taken upon arriving on the Tuatha de Danaan. It would seem that lack of sleep, recovering from serious injuries and fighting for one's life and the life of a loved one were beginning to take their toll. She sighed wishing her right arm wasn't still immobile as she thought longingly of kneading the soreness that was her lower back. Instead she contented herself by moving her neck slowly and carefully, stretching tired muscles.

"Chidori?"

The teen sat forward and looked in her friend's hazy gray eyes. She watched the change take place in a matter of seconds; the fog of pain and confusion cleared as the ever-present soldier took over, taking in his surroundings and getting a grasp on the current situation.

"Yeah, it's me Sousuke."

She felt his hold on her hand tighten as he sighed, "Good. How long have I been asleep?"

"Well, about an hour went by as you were in surgery and then I've been in here since. I've stayed here a few hours waiting on you to wake up. Its 6 am or so right now."

"You've been here since my surgery?"

"Yeah, you sure can sleep." She smiled.

"Have you eaten anything? Are you okay? I thought I saw you bleeding…" Gray eyes widened in shock and concern.

"I'm fine. It was mainly your blood and that, that- his. How are you feeling?" The blue-haired teen gently squeezed his hand.

"I've been worse, this isn't the first time I've been shot you know." He looked intently at Kaname.

"Just, don't make a habit of it, okay? Sheesh." Her voice lodged on her words as she tried to keep tears at bay.

She looked to the side at a series of framed pictures hanging on the wall. It looked like the progression of the M9E Gernsback, from early schematics to a live shot taken while in combat. She vaguely thought these images looked familiar. Maybe this was the room she had been in previously. She thought back to that night and having awakened in what seemed to be this very room. She had opened her eyes to see a worried and pained Sousuke. His hand hadn't quite been holding hers, rather it had rested atop hers on the bed.

Her thoughts turned to more recent events and she remembered sitting on the train platform while Sousuke was on his communicator to Mao. He was getting ready to disconnect when he turned quickly to his left, two bullets tearing into his body, blood raining on the pavement behind him. He slid down the wall, crimson marking his trail, and slumped over as if dead. She dove at their attacker and knocked him off the platform, falling with him to the tracks below. He was over her and she was going to die until red then darkness covered her vision.

They both sat in silence for a time, until Kaname was sure he had fallen asleep again. Despite being informed of the contrary by the MITHRIL doctors, Kurz and Mao the blue-haired teen had been so worried that Sousuke would never wake up. He had lost so much blood from _both_ of his gunshot wounds. She tenderly squeezed his warm hand, silently thankful that he had saved her, but more importantly, she was thankful that he was alive. Kaname closed her eyes as a single tear slid down her cheek and was shocked when she felt him release her hand to wipe it away gently with his thumb.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep again. I was-"

"Why were you crying Ms. Chidori? Are you hurting after all? I'm sure, since we are aboard the De Danaan, that you will have the best continued medical treatment available. Would you like me to call the nurse for you?" Sousuke was only worried about her; she could see it in his eyes. _How like him_, she thought smiling inwardly.

Sousuke slowly pushed himself into a sitting position with his uninjured right arm, wincing slightly as he moved his heavily bandaged hip.

"Yeah, I'm hurting badly Sousuke. I thought…I thought…" She trailed off looking down at her hand on her lap as she toyed with a string on her new borrowed shirt.

"I thought you were dead! I thought I'd lost you. There was so much blood…um…after all and, well..." She looked up to find his eyes never left her face.

"It takes more than two bullets to kill me, Ms. Chidori. Nothing will keep me from protecting you ever again." The bedridden teen replied calmly.

"Oh. Well, don't scare me like that again! Who do you think you are Mister? Going around getting yourself all injured and bleeding all over the place…what gives-"

"Don't…don't…ever…sca" There was an intense gleam to his dove gray eyes as he remembered all the blood from an entirely different event.

Sousuke would never forget running into her apartment to find her on hands and knees; drenched crimson. Her hair was in disarray and stained a deep shade of purple while her clothes were torn and ragged. She fell in slow motion as he ran to her side. He could see deep lacerations oozing dark blood at an alarming rate. She was limp in his arms and her very stillness scared him more than anything else. She was always in motion; walking, cooking, laughing. Kaname was always on the move. It hurt so much to see her so lifeless. He'd never told her. Never told her how scared he'd been. Never told her how he felt about her.

"Um, Sousuke? Are you okay?" The very object of his thoughts looked at him worriedly.

"Uh-yeah, just. Well, what I'm trying to say is…" He blushed slightly and coughed trying to get his thoughts in order.

"Do you want some water or juice? You should probably get some sleep, I'm sure you're exhausted." Kaname stood up and grabbed the water by his bed and poured it into the little Styrofoam cup.

"Water's fine. Uh-"

"Here you go. Lean forward a bit and I'll hold it for you." So saying the blue-haired teen stood and leaned over the bed to allow Sousuke access to the straw.

He reached his right hand up to steady the cup and encountered her warm slender fingers. As he sipped from the straw a blush crept up his features once again. It had been a long time since someone had cared for him in this manner. He wasn't accustomed to being taken care of, he usually did things himself, even when injured. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been cared for.

Seeing his feverish features, Kaname leaned forward and placed her lips against his forehead, unable to use her currently occupied hand.

"Well, that's odd. He doesn't feel like he has a temperature." She mumbled to herself.

"Um, Kaname?"

She looked down at his face, mere inches from her own, surprised to see the tender expression in his smoky gray eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes lowered to the pale lips that had, just moments ago, whispered her name. Chocolate orbs widened further as she saw her name escape those very lips once again.

"Kaname."

"Sousuke? I wanted to tell you-"

"Kaname, I have to tell you-"

"-I love you."

"-you mean everything to me."

Kaname glanced quickly from his eyes to his lips, which he licked nervously before tentatively reaching out with his right hand and cupping her face gently, tenderly brushing his thumb along her delicate jaw. Her body leaned forward of its own volition as his lips captured hers in a kiss filled with yearning desire. Wishing to prolong contact, Kaname dropped the cup of water to the floor and braced herself with her left arm, bringing her right knee up to rest beside him on the bed.

Sousuke had never felt like this before. He'd never realized how profound a kiss could be until this moment. He'd shared a brief kiss of this nature with her before, but hurt her in the process and was thus unable to fully enjoy it. He'd kissed Inaba Mizuki, but _this_, this was nothing like _that_. That couldn't even begin to compare to what he was feeling right now. Instincts he didn't know existed took over and he pulled her closer still, timidly inquiring with his tongue for permission to deepen the kiss. He felt her lips part in acquiescence and heard her faint moan of pleasure as his tongue explored languidly. He didn't know how long they remained as such, but eventually she pulled back slightly to look into his eyes, thus breaking contact.

Kaname's face flushed as she averted her gaze embarrassed somewhat by her overly eager behavior. She moved to make her way to the chair beside the bed, going as far as to place her foot back on the floor, when a warm hand on her arm stopped her. She paused in her movements, her back still to the man she loved, when she heard him speak.

"Uh- Kaname?" The sound of her first name from his lips was more than she could take as a soft tingle radiated outward from where his fingers rested on her forearm. Her entire body flushed and her heart pounded in her chest.

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered, turning to face him.

"Thank you."

"No thanks needed. I should be thanking you." A huge yawn escaped her lips followed by a pained sigh as her headache chose that moment to make itself known yet again in a blinding stab of white.

"Are you okay?" Concern filled dove gray eyes as he pulled her closer, noticing for the first time the dark shading beneath her brown orbs. "Have you slept at all since the attack?"

"I'm fine. No, I haven't really slept since yesterday. I was worried about you; I didn't-couldn't go to sleep until I'd been able to talk to you."

"Kaname! Wait a minute; it's 0600 hours? You've been here for the past ten hours or so? But that means that since you awakened yesterday at 0700 that you've been awake for almost 24 hours! You need to rest or you'll set back your recovery." Sousuke sat up quickly, despite the pain pooling at his right hip.

"Sousuke, I'm fine. I think I'll just walk back to Tessa's cabin and go to sleep, now that I know you're okay." She slowly sat down on the bed, utterly exhausted all of a sudden.

"Kaname, maybe I can call someone to come get you. I don't really want you walking all that way by yourself." A barely stifled yawn took all the punch out of his serious demeanor.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. You do that. I'll just-" yawn, "sit here until they get here." Kaname smiled serenely as she gradually leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Her legs shortly followed suit sliding in next to his bare feet. Without thought, she curled in closer to Sousuke and let out a contented sigh before drifting off to the first peaceful sleep she'd had in days.

Sousuke didn't even move to push the call button. He didn't want to summon anyone who would just take her away from him to sleep in the Captain's cabin. He was perfectly fine with this arrangement. He'd finally told her. A large weight was lifted off his chest as he thought that not only had she not been upset by his declaration, but she had returned it! A soft smile graced his once harsh features as he followed her into the realm of dreams.

* * *

"It looks like they never really needed our matchmaking abilities in the first place. I'm glad they finally found the courage to confess to each other. This will be good for them both. She needed someone there for her and he needed stability and companionship." Mao smiled over at her partner in crime before looking back to the sleeping pair. 

"Hey, ya' know sis, they never would have said anything if we hadn't conspired and pulled favors to get them alone in there for so long. That nurse has been hounding me every hour on the hour to take his vitals. You know how hard it is for me to cater to the ladies! I think they owe us a beer. What do you say?"

"Yeah, let's go have a few; I managed to get some of the real stuff! We'll make them treat when they're feeling better."

The two soldiers-turned-matchmakers walked down the hall towards Mao's cabin, huge grins plastered on their faces, not concerned in the least that they would be drinking at 6 in the morning.

* * *

_A/N_: _Well this is the end. I hope every did enjoy it! If you did or didn't, let me know. It's the only way I can get any better. Thank you to everyone who followed this along the way...all the way from the very start! I've got a few spin offs I'd like to do from this...but we'll see about that._

**ARIGATO to my AMAZING Beta. I am so in love with you, Mf, for all of your help and support on this story of mine. You rock and you should know it. Let me know if you wanna beta any of my upcoming stories!!! **

** JA NA!  
**


End file.
